Camping
by StunningGhost
Summary: When Tala decides the Blitzkrieg Boys should go camping, things take a turn for the worse. Will they survive, or kill each other in the process? Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian...
1. Chapter 1

When Tala decides the Blitzkrieg boys should go camping, things take a turn for the worse. Will they survive? Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, Ian…

This is my first anime/beyblade fanfic so I hope it's ok! Also the characters might be slightly OoC but it I tried to keep them in character. I figured since it's only the Blitzkrieg Boys around that they act a little more normal and laid back around each other.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**CAMPING**

Tala sighed as he walked down one of the cold streets of Russia. With the harsh wind, snow, and the brown paper bags he was carrying, it was hard to see where he was going. Once again he had been 'chosen' to go grocery shopping. By now he was use to being forced out into the cold by his 'loving' teammates. He was now walking on his way back from the local grocery store. Sure he could always get a taxi but that would require him to stand still an extra couple of minutes in the freezing cold trying to get one. He had trouble standing still even inside. Luckily the cold didn't bother him as much as the others since ice happened to be his bitbeast's element.

"Thank you Wolborg." He softly praised continuing on his path back to the house.

He rounded another corner before seeing the familiar row of houses and apartments. He looked even farther and could make out the stone wall which happened to surround his current home.

Sighing again, he shifted the weight in his arms before quickening his pace.

"Honestly, I can't believe they made me go. And Kai was no help pointing out that I'm the team captain. Some best friend." he muttered kicking another pile of snow out of his way.

He finally made his way to the front door but paused. He was trying to figure out how to open the front door with his hands full. Sighing in defeat he lifted his leg up and kicked the doorbell. Instead of making the normal gentle bell sound it made a sharp pinging sound from being hit so hard. Once again he shifted the bags to get a better grip on them. He began tapping his foot impatiently as no one opened the door.

"ARGH!" Tala growled as he swiftly kicked the doorbell again. It pinged again but sounded like it died.

'_Yup, definitely broke it that time. Spencer's going to be mad when he finds out.'_ He thought as he heard someone walk, more like stomp, to the front door.

The wooden door was thrown open by an irritated looking Bryan. Tala was surprised the doorknob didn't break under the strong blader's grip.

"Finally!" Tala huffed as he walked in from the cold and brushed past him. He looked back at Bryan who closed the door.

"Who did what now?" Tala said rolling his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Who do you think?!" Bryan yelled stomping after the redheaded captain.

"Let me guess, either Ian or Kai." Tala said dully as he placed all of the bags onto the counter. He then rubbed his sore shoulders before turning to face the older boy. Seeing his expression he guessed the second person.

"Kai." Bryan hissed. Tala rolled his eyes again and turned his gaze when he heard someone walk into the room.

"Hey Spencer." Tala said while raising his hand as a hello to the tall blonde. Spencer nodded at him before putting up some of the groceries.

Spencer was the cook of the group. Granted he wasn't the best but still, it wasn't like any of them could do better, therefore making him the meal provider. He was also like the concerned older brother. He liked to mind his own business but if pushed too far he would react. Every time someone started fighting, and you could tell it was going to be an all out brawl, Spencer was the one to interfere. The lilac haired boy standing next to him was the complete opposite.

Bryan was the instigator of all the fighting. Every other minute he was either fighting with Kai or Ian, and every once in a while he would start a fight with his captain. He figured that since he was the second biggest he could order the other's to do whatever he wanted. Kai quickly proved him wrong by arguing back and would put him in his place since it was never easy to win an argument against the phoenix. This caused Bryan to be grumpy most of the time.

It kind of kills your self esteem to be smacked down by someone three-fourths your size.

"So what did he do now?" Tala asked with a smirk on his face. He leaned his back on the counter and folded his arms.

"I wanted to watch TV so I took the remote from him and changed the channel. I mean come on he was reading a book! And what does he do? He takes the remote and throws it at my head before changing it back!" Bryan shouted and pointed to a bump that was starting to form on the side of his forehead.

"Wow, his aim is better than ever." Tala said looking at the bump smirking. He was trying not to laugh since Bryan would become furious at him.

"He spent five minutes trying to chase Kai around the house!" Spencer said laughing. It was a deep and funny laughter so Tala couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Ha-ha, laugh all you want, but I will get him back!" Bryan growled as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

As soon as he reached the doorframe, Kai came walking in. When he passed Bryan he held up his hand so that it smacked Bryan's face like a high five.

"Ahhh my nose!" Bryan roared holding his stinging nose. Spencer and Tala burst into another laughing fit, holding onto each other to not fall over, while Kai walked to the fridge with a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!!!" A hyper active Ian raced into the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the youngest member.

"I grew! Two whole inches! Can you believe it?! I'm going to be as tall as Kai in a year or two!" He said smiling brightly and standing proudly.

The whole room was silent until once again laughter erupted from the older Russian bladers. Tala couldn't take it anymore and was laying on the ground howling with laughter like a wolf.

"Nice try Ian. We all know you will never grow again, shrink maybe, but not grow." Bryan said laughing as he walked into the living room. He patted Ian's hair to annoy the little beyblader even more.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO MEAN!" Ian yelled at them. He crossed his arms and glared at them. It wasn't nearly as strong as Kai's or Tala's.

Kai and Spencer had controlled their laughter but the red headed captain was still rolling on the kitchen tile. Ian promptly picked up one the apples (ironically that Tala had bought even though they weren't on the list) and threw it at Tala. It hit him in his head and he stopped laughing immediately and shot a deathly glare at him.

"Uh-oh…AHHHHHHH!!!" Ian took off running trying to find a hiding spot.

"OH YOU BETTER RUN!" Tala growled and raced after him.

Kai just took a sip of his drink and headed back into the living room with his book. Spencer sighed and began to cook dinner.

'_Why do I deserve this punishment?'_ He thought to himself while cutting up some tomatoes.

In the living room Bryan was once again sitting on the couch. He was carelessly flipping through the channels. He was half listening to the TV and half listening to Tala chase Ian around the house. He turned around and looked over the back of the couch when he saw Ian run though the room with Tala right behind him.

"HA HA! GOT YOU NOW PIPSQUEAK!" Tala yelled and lunged forward tackling the poor boy to the ground. He smushed Ian's face into the carpet.

Bryan couldn't help but laugh watching his team captain beat up his annoying big nosed team mate. He was too busy watching them to notice Kai take the remote and change the channel. After watching Tala bang Ian's head into the floor over and over again he turned back and reached for the remote he had placed on the table.

'_Hey where did it…'_ He thought but trailed off when he looked up.

~DING~

"KAI! GIVE ME THE REMOTE BACK!" Bryan yelled standing up.

"No." Kai replied softly while turning up the volume. He smirked when he saw Bryan fuming from the corner of his eye.

Bryan clenched his fists but turned to see what he was watching. He faced the TV and stared. He couldn't believe it.

Kai was watching the animal channel. More specifically a show about cats.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM WATCHING A SHOW ABOUT CATS!" Bryan shouted.

Tala stopped punishing Ian to look up at the other two members in the room.

"What?" Tala asked confused.

"Kai stole the remote from me and is now watching some documentary about stupid cats!" Bryan told him. Tala had to bite his lower lip to stop from laughing. He didn't care that Ian had already crawled away to the safety of his room.

"Cats are not stupid." Kai said coldly, glancing up from the TV screen to glare at Bryan. Bryan smirked and decided to push the slate haired boy even further.

"Wow Kai, I didn't know you cared so much about a soft furry little animal. Has the Great Hiwatari really gone soft?" Bryan said snickering.

"That's it!" Kai growled and stood up suddenly making everyone in the room jump.

"EEK!" Bryan yelped on accident. Tala laughed at the girly scream.

"Shut up Tala! What are you going to do Kai? Glare me to death?" Bryan spoke gaining up his courage.

"Uh, Bryan---" Tala was cut off.

"I can handle this!" Bryan said smirking at Kai.

"But, remember---" Once again the lilac haired boy cut him off.

"Tala! Stay out of this! I said I can handle---" This time it was Bryan who was cut off when something slammed into him. He was thrown backwards onto the floor out cold.

"He has slight anger issues." Tala finished muttering to himself holding his hand on his face while shaking his head.

Tala then shrunk back away from Kai. He had just whacked Bryan with one of the wooden chairs, with a crazy look in his eyes. Kai then set the chair back on the ground smirking.

"He had it coming." Kai said still with a smirk on his face as he sat back down to watch the TV program.

"Yo Spence! We got a man down!" Tala called towards the kitchen. He was poking Bryan's head and side with an umbrella but he still didn't move.

"Not again. Kai! What have I told you about hitting people with chairs?" Spencer said walking into the room. He gave the slate haired boy a stern look.

Kai just sighed and leaned his head backwards so he could see the blonde.

"It isn't polite and can cause serious brain damage, I know." Kai said turning off the TV.

"Good, now go take Bryan up to his room." Spencer said pointing his wooden spoon at Kai then Bryan's body, then the stairs.

"But he's so heavy!" Kai argued giving him an exasperated look.

"It's your fault for knocking him out. Plus, you're strong, you can handle it." Spencer replied and walked back into the kitchen.

Kai growled but set the remote back down. He walked over to Bryan and lightly tapped him with his foot.

"I think you killed him." Tala said standing back some. He had his hands on his hips.

"Are you going to help me?" Kai asked looking up at him.

"I would but I have to track down a rodent that seems to have gotten away." Tala said with an evil gleam in his eyes. He eyed the chair Kai had used on Bryan and walked over to it. He picked it up over his shoulder.

"I'll be borrowing this for a while!" Tala said giving Kai a little salute before going to find Ian.

Kai just shook his head sighing before dragging Bryan by his arm, up the stairs and to his room. He just left him on the floor and started towards the stairs when…

BAM!!!

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHA" Tala's maniac laughter sounded from Ian and Spencer's room.

"Spencer! Another man down! Tala killed Ian!" Kai called down the stairs.

"DO I HAVE TO BABYSIT ALL OF YOU EVERY FREAKIN HOUR OF THE DAY??!!" Spencer roared from the kitchen.

Kai winced at his tone and hurried off to the security of his and Tala's shared room. He could hear Spencer's footsteps pounding up the stairs and he quickly locked the door.

"SAFE!" he yelled punching his fist into the air before going to open the window. He sat on the windowsill and let the cold air blow over him. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the window frame, wishing he had his book.

He almost nodded off when he heard someone stand outside his room. He opened his eyes and hopped off the windowsill. He unlocked and opened the door right before they knocked.

"Hey, Spencer's done with dinner." Ian said rubbing his head with a pained look. Kai could see a big bump and bruise forming.

"You must have a thicker head than I thought to survive that hit." Kai said with a smirk.

"STOP YELLING!" Ian shouted at him as the younger blader held his head and began walking to the stairs. All sounds were magnified because of his headache from Tala's blow to his head.

Kai kept smirking and followed the youngest blader down the stairs and to the table. Bryan had regained consciousness and was sitting at the table. Sitting across from him was Tala who didn't look too happy. Spencer walked in carrying a big pot of spaghetti looking pleased. Kai turned back to the redhead and grinned

"So what's your punishment? Spencer looks satisfied." Kai asked sitting down next to him. Ian sat in the seat next to Bryan.

Tala pouted even more. He had his elbow on the table and was resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

"I have to wash the dishes and do Ian's laundry tomorrow. Honestly! Doesn't every one know _I'm_ the captain." Tala said blowing one of the strands of hair in his face to the side, only to have it move back in place.

Kai just snickered as Spencer sat down next to him.

"Oh by the way Bryan and Ian get to go first because of both of your actions earlier." Spencer said grabbing a roll.

The blonde flinched slightly when he felt the two boys hateful glares fall on him.

"But we're both captains!" Kai said defiantly. Tala looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Ummm excuse you but I am the only captain!" Tala told Kai who rolled his eyes.

"I'm the captain of the Bladebreakers!" Kai retaliated pinning him with a glare.

"Not when you're living with us! You're in Russia now, remember! So respect you're leader!" Tala commanded matching his glare.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kai hissed with narrow eyes.

"I'm captain!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm older!"

"By a few months!"

"So I'm still older!"

"I'm stealthier!"

"Because you way less!"

"It's not my fault you gained a few pounds!"

"Please that's like saying Tyson never eats. I'm perfectly fit."

"Yes but mental."

"Coming from the most mental of us all! Anyways it doesn't matter because in the end you're still short!"

"Say that again werewolf!"

'_I really need a therapist, or stronger medication.'_ Spencer thought as he watched Bryan and Ian scoop out spaghetti and put it on their plates while the two captains were trying to kill each other with their glares.

The rest of the dinner was pretty silent except an occasional exchange of words between Bryan, Ian, and Spencer. Tala was stabbing at his food angrily while Kai's eyebrow started to twitch as he took a sip of his water. When they were done Bryan made his way up to his room to go to bed. They usually ate dinner late.

"I'll help you clean the dishes since I threw an apple at you." Ian told Tala as they began to bring their plates to the kitchen.

"Thanks…" Tala muttered as they disappeared around the corner.

"I'm going to read upstairs." Kai said clearly still ticked off as he picked up his book. Spencer just nodded at the small teen as he headed for the stairs.

Kai and Tala shared a room while Spencer and Ian shared one. Bryan had his own since no one really wanted to share one with him. The lilac haired blader has been known to launch objects at the other occupants in the room in his sleep. He also snores. It wasn't as loud like some peoples *cough* Tyson *cough* but most of them had sensitive hearing and would wake up in the middle of the night from it.

Spencer shared his room with Ian because if Tala or Kai shared a room with the youngest, he would be dead by morning from annoying them. So being the kind guy that he is, Spencer had volunteered to share a room with him. Kai and Tala shared a room since there was only one left.

Tala and Ian finished washing and drying the last of the dishes. Ian wiped his hands clean with a rag before yawning. He tried to cover it but failed miserably. Tala took a big sigh.

"Alright, time for you to go to bed. You seem pretty tired, not to mention you are the youngest." Tala said pushing Ian slightly towards the stairs.

"Fine…night Tala." Ian said yawning again as he went upstairs.

Tala saw Spencer make his way up the stairs but paused while waiting for Tala.

"Don't strangle him ok?" Spencer said before walking up the stairs.

Tala scoffed at this comment. He followed the giant blonde to the top of the stairs before turning left while Spencer went right. Tala opened his door quietly and walked in to see Kai had actually fallen asleep while reading his book.

Tala smirked and walked over to him. He silently and carefully lifted the book from Kai's stomach and placed it on the nightstand, making sure to mark the page for him. He pulled the blanket up over him and stood back. He then turned off the bedside lamp and made his way over to his own bed.

Unfortunately he didn't see his shoes and crashed onto the ground.

'_Damn it_!' Tala cursed in his head before pulling himself up into his bed.

'_Why can't we have normal lives and do things normally_?' Tala asked himself irritated, finally laying down.

**/Simple young Tala. You all aren't normal, not even Spencer./** Tala's bit beast, Wolborg, stated obviously and smugly.

'_Did I ask for your opinion_?' Tala responded bitterly.

**/No./**

'_Then don't answer!'_

**/Calm down pup, don't get all riled up now./**

'_I'm not your pup'_

**/Keep telling yourself that. Anyways goodnight Master./** The wolf bit beast said before leaving Tala's thoughts.

'_Night Wolborg'_ Tala responded once he was gone.

**/Pup/**

'_Damn it! I thought you were gone!' _Tala hissed as the wolf returned.

**/Alright, I really am gone this time. By the way, you need to stop cursing/ **Wolborg said finally leaving.

Tala just rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. He reached over and turned off his bedside lamp as well and pulled his blankets up to his chin.

The entire house was silent for once, but it didn't last that long.

"HEY I'VE GOT AN IDEA! LET'S ALL GO CAMPING!" Tala shouted suddenly coming up with the idea.

"GO TO SLEEP IVANOV!" Kai yelled and Tala was smacked in the head with a pillow.

Who knew he was actually serious and was coming up with all the plans for their camping adventure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks for reading the first chapter =)! I will put the next one up soon!

StunningGhost


	2. Chapter 2

-1Here's the next chapter! Once again sorry if there are any typos or misspellings. I hope everyone is having a good Christmas. Merry Christmas! =D

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2**

They couldn't believe it. Everyone stared at him, minus Ian, like he had shaved his head or something.

"Tala I think Kai hit you too hard with that pillow." Spencer said eating breakfast.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING CAMPING!" Bryan yelled standing up at the table.

"YAY! When do we leave?" Ian asked fidgeting with excitement.

"Later today. I have our flight taken care of and everything." Tala replied just as excited.

"Hell no." Was Kai's simple answer.

"Awe come on Kai! Just think, it will be like our old training except we'll actually have fun! It's what normal kids our age do!" Tala said trying to convince them.

"Tala, in case you haven't noticed…WE'RE NOT NORMAL! Spencer is a giant, Ian can take apart any gun or rifle and put it back together in record time, you have some strange wolf senses and Kai acts like an assassin!" Bryan shouted into his face.

"And Bryan has psychotic break downs." Kai mumbled taking a sip of his coffee.

Bryan's head snapped to the side as he glared at him before turning back to their captain.

"Well then I guess Ian and I will go _all_ by ourselves then. We will have fun while you three sit at home with nothing to do. By the way, good luck with trying to kill each other." Tala said with a wolfish grin as he stood up to head upstairs.

"Hold on, there is no way I am letting you and Ian go on a camping trip alone. Sure you can handle yourself but with Ian as well, I don't think so. I'm going." Spencer declared and Tala's grin got even bigger.

"Great to have you with us. I suggest you go pack. We are leaving at 1:00pm for the airport." Tala said and Spencer and Ian went upstairs. Tala turned his evil gleam back to the two bladers at the table.

"So?" Tala asked sitting down with his arms crossed.

"So what? I'm still not going." Bryan said and mimicked Tala's position.

"Oh really. Remember where we went this summer and how you dragged me along to go with you because you didn't want to go by yourself?" Tala said looking even more devious if possible. Bryan visibly paled.

"Where did you two go?" Kai asked slightly confused.

"No where." Bryan said curtly. Tala looked at him then turned to Kai.

"We went to the kids carnival. He was dying to go to see what it was like and made me go with him." Tala said smiling.

"DAMN IT TALA! THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" Bryan yelled and was on the verge of lunging across the table to strangle the redhead.

"Well if you go camping with us then I won't tell them what actually happened while we were there." Tala said smiling victoriously.

"…"

Bryan lowered his head and muttered some curses before walking up the stairs to pack.

'_And then there was one.'_ Tala thought and looked at the slate haired boy.

"So you should go and pack your bags. We are going to fly down to Japan since it is a lot warmer and better climate there." Tala said. Kai didn't seemed fazed at all and took another sip of his coffee.

"I already told you I'm not going." Kai said emotionlessly with his eyes closed.

"Oh really?" Tala said raising an eyebrow. He began running through his past memories trying to dig up some dirt on the seemingly-perfect Kai. He got nothing, or at least nothing the others didn't already know.

"Really." Kai said leaning back a little further in his chair.

"Fine then, I will just tell the others about, you know, that one time." Tala lied narrowing his eyes evilly.

"No I don't know. Why don't you elaborate?" Kai said smirking, calling Tala's bluff.

'_Stupid Kai. He always was the clever one.'_

**/Well I could have told you that./** Wolborg said deciding to join in.

'_Go away, I need to think.'_

**/I didn't think you could do that without me./**

'_Wolborg' _Tala growled.

**/Fine. How about you just make him go the old fashioned Ivanov way, pup?/**

'_Don't you remember what happened last time I did that? I still have the burn marks from Dranzer!'_

**/As do I Master. She got my tail pretty badly when he set her loose on us./**

*~*Kai*~*

The room was silent, even when Kai drank his coffee. He looked at Tala's spaced out look and frowned.

'_He hasn't talked in a while. And he has an annoyed look on his face. Think he's talking to Wolborg?' _Kai asked his bit beast, Dranzer.

**/Probably, Master Kai. Personally I hope Wolborg gets stuck there so I don't have to put up with him./ **Dranzer said irritated.

'_Maybe they'll kill each other and we'll both be free.'_

**/We can only dream Master Kai. I might even help pigs fly./**

Kai snorted at her response and Tala snapped out of his argument with the wolf.

"Come on Kai! It will be fun! Plus you're my best bud, you have to go!" Tala pleaded.

"No I don't and that's final." Kai said and stood up. He walked up the stairs and headed to their room.

**/May I make a suggestion, Master Tala?/**

'_Fire away.'_

**/I bet Bryan would be more than eager to help you, especially if it's the your way./**

'_It's worth a shot. If I die though, you're going down with me.'_

**/Whatever pup./**

'_Stop calling me that!'_

**/Hehehehe/ **Came his wolfish laugh before disappearing.

Tala quickly jogged up the stairs and went into Bryan's room. He found the lilac haired blader still grumbling while he shoved some shirts into his backpack.

"If you are really that upset about it I might have something that will cheer you up." Tala said as he closed the door behind him.

After a couple minutes Tala walked out of Bryan's room and headed towards his own. He walked in and sighed in relief when he didn't see Kai. He quickly packed his bag and then pulled out Kai's from underneath his bed. Kai always had a bag almost completely packed in case of an emergency and he had to go back to the Bladebreakers. After putting a few more things in the bag he zipped it up and put it back under the bed.

'_MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

**/Pup you scare me sometimes./**

'_I said stop it!'_

*~*Later*~*

"Alright is everyone ready?" Tala called throughout the house.

"Yea!" Ian said and came down the stairs with his bag.

"Now Kai, we will be back in a couple days so we will try and call you to give you a heads up." Spencer said also walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry. I've lived by myself plenty of times." Kai said.

"You sure you don't want to come?" Tala asked innocently. Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Yes. I'm not going." Kai said crossing his arms, his glare never faltering.

"So you say. I have different plans." Tala said smirking.

Kai was about to question him when he noticed someone right behind him.

'_Damn it!'_ Kai cursed and tried to turn around quickly.

Before he could turn two strong arms wrapped around him holding him in place.

"Bryan!" Kai hissed and tried to get free.

"Night Kai." Bryan's voice said behind him.

It was impossible to escape since the lilac blader only tightened his grip on the smaller boy. Bryan lifted one of his hands, which Kai only just now noticed was holding a cloth, and quickly covered his mouth and nose with it. Kai's curses were muffled through the cloth as the drug began to take affect. Kai's struggles quickly died down before Bryan removed his hand and released him. Kai just fell onto the ground motionlessly.

"Chloroform, Tala? Seriously? You could have gotten him to go some other way." Spencer said giving him a disapproving look. He then turned to Bryan. He said nothing but shook his head.

"Trust me there was no other way. He is the most stubborn person I have ever met! Anyways you knew something like this was coming, don't deny it." Tala said walking up the stairs to retrieve the bag he had packed for Kai a couple hours earlier.

When he came back downstairs he saw Bryan pick Kai up over his shoulder and walk out the door. They all got into the taxi as it took them to the airport.

"So how are we going to get him onto the plane?" Spencer asked pointing to the slate haired boy on Bryan's shoulder. It would be a little suspicious if they tried to being an unconscious person onto a plane.

"Well, this is another reason why you all need to protect me when he wakes up. You see I called his private pilot and he agreed to let us barrow the jet. He said Kai needed some fresh air anyways." Tala said.

All of their eyes were huge with their jaws dropped.

"So we KIDNAPPED HIM AND ARE STEALING HIS PLANE?! That's just cruel…" Bryan muttered walking over to the private exit where they could get to the plane. He just ignored the strange looks he got from the flight attendant as she lead him onto Kai's jet. He just shifted the boy on his shoulder to his other one.

The other three Russians followed and hurried onto the jet. They flew to Japan and had two taxis take them to a nearby camping grounds. Bryan and Tala were in one while Spencer, Ian, and the still unconscious Kai were in the other. Spencer had suggested the other two be in a different car when Kai woke up.

"Here you go boys." The driver said as he pulled up to the main entrance to the woods.

"Thanks." Spencer said and paid him. He looked to the side and saw crimson eyes blink open.

"Uh, hey Kai…" Spencer said and started getting out of the car quickly.

"Where am I? I thought I was at the house…" Kai trailed off when he remembered what happened.

"IVANOV!!!!!!!!!!!! KUZNETSOV!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"EEEK!" Tala and Bryan squeaked(OoC I know) from their taxi which had stopped behind Spencer's.

They heard a car door slam shut.

"RUN!" Tala yelled and shot out of the car. He stumbled and was shoved into the ground by Bryan who ran past him.

He quickly started to get up when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt. His eyes widened in fright.

'_Help me!'_

**/Sorry pup./**

'_Traitor!'_ He screamed in his head.

He looked up to see Kai holding on tightly to the back of his shirt. His eyes were furious crimson and he looked scary, almost evil.

"Now Kai, we just didn't want you to miss out on the fun!" Tala said but was thrown into a tree as a response.

"Oh, well I am about to have fun now." He said with a sadistic smirk and was about to punch him when Spencer quickly restrained him.

"Calm down Kai. You know deep down you don't want to hurt him." Spencer said trying to be the voice of reason.

Kai sighed. "You're right. I WANT TO MURDER HIM!" He yelled and struggled harder against the blonde.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tala yelled not caring about his dignity any more and ran to hide in the woods.

He ran like there was no tomorrow when he heard someone call out to him.

"Psst! Tala, up here quick!"

Tala looked up and saw Bryan hiding in a tree. Tala quickly jumped up and started climbing the branches.

"I thought you were a goner." Bryan whispered to Tala. They were both breathing hard from all the running.

"I almost was if Spencer hadn't shown up. I will never make fun of him for being a giant again." Tala said, mentally thanking the blonde haired blader.

They both sat there silently, neither one of them wanting to leave their hiding spot.

"What if he's creeping around down there? There is enough forest to kill us and hide our bodies. Plus no one knows we came to Japan except Ian and Spencer, and he could easily kill them as well." Bryan said scanning the ground, his eyes moving back and forth quickly.

"Maybe Spencer will let him go back to Russia." Tala whispered hopefully.

They both froze and felt their blood run cold when they heard the bushes below rustle. They couldn't see what was coming and they tried to hide themselves further. They both held their breathes

"Tala! Bryan! Come out! Spencer says so!" They heard Ian call out as he appeared through the bushes. Tala and Bryan both let out their breaths. Tala began climbing down when Bryan stopped him.

"Wait! What if he has him at gun or knife point and he's trying to lure us out!" Bryan said.

"TALA! BRYAN!" They heard Spencer call. Soon they saw him come thru the same bushes Ian did, dragging an angry looking Kai behind him by his scarf.

"I promise I won't let him kill you!" Spencer then called out when they didn't come out from hiding.

"So you say." Kai mumbled only to almost trip over a tree root as Spencer still dragged him.

Tala sighed and cautiously jumped out from his hiding spot. Three seconds later Bryan landed beside him. Kai let out a low growl but Spencer held on tightly. The blonde blader looked at the two tree climbers and glared. The two saw his look and sighed.

"Sorry Kai." Bryan muttered looking at his feet.

"Yea, we didn't know you would act like a little girl about it." Tala said smirking.

"THAT'S IT!" Kai yelled and lunged at the redhead. From the force he used he pulled Spencer with him but only made it two feet away from his captain.

"KAI! Come on just enjoy being in the wilderness and accept the apology! Tala! Properly apologize!" Spencer commanded digging his heels into the ground to stop Kai from getting any closer.

"Fine, alright! I'm sorry Kai." Tala said.

"For…" Spencer mumbled and Tala shot him a dirty look.

"For kidnapping you and stealing your plane." Tala finished muttering.

Spencer now gave a look to Kai who had settled down.

"Fine, I accept." He said crossing his arms and looking away. Spencer elbowed him hard in the ribs and he rubbed his side.

"Sorry for throwing you against a tree." He said and gave Spencer an are-you-happy? look.

"Great, now that we are all friends again let's find somewhere to set up camp." Spencer said sarcastically and marched away in some direction.

_Honestly it's like dealing with children!'_ Spencer fumed in his head

**/Yes, crazy, combat trained children./ **Seaborg responded with some laughter in his voice.

Spencer resisted the urge to smirk as he continued walking.

Kai gave Tala and Bryan a warning look before following Spencer. Tala, Bryan, and Ian followed them but at a slower pace. After they had gotten their bags, they roamed around through the forest trying to find the best camping spot.

"Tell me, why is it you wanted to go on this, oh-so-fun camping trip?" Bryan said sarcastically leaning his head towards Tala.

"Come on, enjoy the fresh air! Plus this is always the boring part. Once we get settled we'll have some real fun!" Tala said enthusiastically. Bryan gave him a skeptical look but left it at that.

"Hey Spencer! Twenty bucks says this turns out worse than an Abby camp out!" the lilac haired boy called forward to the blonde. Spencer turned and smirked over his shoulder.

"You're on." He said before turning back around.

Bryan grinned and pulled out a small black notebook from his inner jacket pocket. He wrote down the bet and listed his name under 'worse' while Spencer's was written under 'better'.

"AHA!" Ian yelled out as he tripped over a fallen tree, landing face first in the mud. Bryan just tsked and shook his head back and forth.

"Hey Bryan put me down under worse than the Abby." Kai said stepping over the log and onto Ian's back, sending the big nosed blader back into the mud as Kai used him as a bridge.

Bryan grinned again and quickly wrote down Kai's name under his. He looked up from his notebook and looked at Tala.

"I guess you want to be optimistic and agree with Spencer?" Bryan asked raising his pencil to the paper.

"Fine, but you're going to lose this time." Tala said crossing his arms as Bryan put his name down. Smiling, he put the notebook back in his pocket. He also stepped on Ian who had just pulled himself onto his knees.

"STOP WALKING ON ME!" Ian shouted standing up quickly after Bryan got off.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there shrimp" He said laughing as he kept walking.

"Spencer~!" Ian whined.

"Bryan." Spencer said warningly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll stop." Bryan said and ignored the glaring Russian behind him. Then he remembered something.

"Hey wait! You never went on one of the camping excursions in the Abby did you?" Bryan asked turning around.

"They said my physical ability was too weak but they put me on the team because of my beyblading skills. I didn't go through as much training as you four did." He said smiling at the fact he avoided some of the harsh training.

'_Lucky pipsqueak.' _They all thought as they continued on their way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yay another chapter finished! Merry Christmas! I will update soon!

StunningGhost


	3. Chapter 3

-1New chapter is up! This one is a little shorter because I started a new document and it messed up on my computer. Anyways thank you everyone for the reviews^^.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3**

They spent a whole hour walking around until finally Tala deemed a clearing "campable". He and Bryan then got into an argument about "campable" not being a real word. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Kai and Spencer, they began setting up a campsite.

"Ian, go find some fire wood. Bryan, you make a fire pit. Spencer, help me set up the sleeping bags. Kai, go scout out the area, and keep you eyes out for a lake. There should be one near here I think." Tala ordered as they stood in a circle.

"Yes sir!" Ian saluted sarcastically and dodged a whack from Tala. He then ran off in a random direction to find wood.

Bryan began looking for big stones to make a circular fire pit. He cleared an area in the middle of the clearing that had a lot of dirt instead of grass.

Kai just walked off through some bushes to scout out the land to make sure there weren't any caves with wild animals nearby. If there were he would trick Bryan and Tala into going in them.

Tala and Spencer pulled out all the sleeping bags and arranged them somewhat near the soon-to-be fire pit. Tala and Bryan's were close to each other while they placed Kai's on the opposite side. On the other side of Bryan and next to Kai's was Spencer's sleeping bag, and on the other side of Tala was Ian's.

Bryan proudly placed the last stone around the dug out and smiled.

"I still haven't lost the old touch." he said crossing his arms with a smug look, admiring his fire pit. Tala peered over his shoulder.

"Wow congratulations, you made a circle out of stones." Tala said and patted him on the back. He removed his hand when he heard a low growl coming from him.

"It is more than that!" Bryan barked and Tala shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you say." Tala said and stood next to Spencer who was pulling out some bags.

"What're in those?" Tala asked curiously as he squatted down beside the blonde.

"Some vegetables and other food supplies. Hopefully Kai finds that lake and we can catch some fish." Spencer mused organizing the brown paper bags in his corner.

Tala's eyes brightened and had a wolfish gleam in them.

"Do you have some string and hooks?" He asked trying to mask his excitement. He loved fish. In fact he loved all meats.

Spencer just pointed to the pocket on his backpack and Tala opened it. He saw what he was looking for and went to find a suitable stick to be the pole. After a couple minutes he had created three sufficient fishing poles.

"Now where is that Kai. Always taking his sweet time." Tala thought out loud.

"Probably left us all to suffer by ourselves." Bryan muttered sitting on the grass.

"Well you only just brought me here against my will." a voice said into Bryan's ear.

Bryan shot upward and was across the clearing in record time. He was in a defensive position, ready to take someone on. When he saw Kai standing where he had been sitting he narrowed his eyes and let out a low growl. His glare became even deadlier when he saw the slate haired boy trying to contain a small laugh.

"That was not funny Kai." He hissed, tense as an iron rod.

"You have to admit it was a little funny, I mean you were so scared and everything. Who would have thought the Fearless Bryan Kuznetsov was scared of little innocent me?" Kai said shrugging his shoulders innocently in an irritating fashion. He had succeeded in thoroughly pissing the lilac haired blader off, mainly because he was acting like Tala at the moment.

"Innocent my butt." Tala and Spencer both muttered as they watched the small argument.

"First off, I was not scared! Just caught off guard. Second, anyone in their right mind would be scared of you. Thirdly, do that again and I will tie you to a tree and leave you here!" Bryan ordered with complete seriousness in his expression.

"Hn." Was Kai's only remark as he turned his head to the side.

Bryan felt Tala touch his shoulder and he flinched instantly before glaring at the redhead beside him.

"Geez! Calm down! Wow you are really tense." Tala said trying not to smirk at his friends paranoia.

"What do you want?" Bryan grounded out through his teeth.

"Want to go fishing? Kai's going to show me where the lake is." Tala said receiving a mean look from Kai. Obviously Kai hadn't offered anything of the sort.

"Sure." Was all Bryan said as he was handed one of the homemade fishing poles.

"I am going to go find Ian. He's been gone for a while." Spencer said standing up to stretch some.

"Alright. We'll be back by sundown." Tala said as he and Bryan followed Kai through the woods.

After a short walk they finally reached a large lake. They walked towards some gigantic rocks that were at the edge of the water, and slightly in between them. Tala handed Kai his fishing pole before running towards one of the boulders. With ease he jumped onto one and sat on the edge. He drew back his makeshift fishing rod and launched the line into the lake.

Bryan quickly followed suit and sat on a rock next to Tala's. He had grabbed a carrot, that he had stolen from Spencer's stash, and placed it on the end of the hook, hoping a fish would like it. He also cast his line. Kai just climbed onto a larger rock that was flat on the top. He jammed his fishing pole into some rocks while the hook was cast out into the lake. He then laid back on the rock and closed his eyes.

"So how long are you planning on keeping us here?" Bryan asked in a sulking mood. He tugged his pole lightly but nothing happened.

"You make it sound like you're in prison. If you keep acting that way we might stay longer." Tala said as he felt a tug. He stood up and yanked the pole backwards, bringing a small, I mean really small, fish out of the water.

"HAHAHA! That thing is puny! Seriously I would think wolves were better fishers." Bryan said with a smug smirk on his face. He jammed his pole into some rocks next to Kai's.

Tala growled and looked at Kai's resting form. He could see the corner of his mouth twitch upward into a small smile.

"Oh go on then! Laugh all you want! It was only the first one." Tala growled and threw the small fish at Bryan.

Bryan, who had been too busy laughing, was smacked in the face by the small wriggling fish and sent backwards a little bit. The fish hit a rock and bounced back into the lake.(No animals were harmed in the making of this story. Oh wait they're fishing…to eat…ok never mind)

"Tala! We could have used that as bait!" Bryan yelled.

"You're scaring all the fish. Beside you have your carrot." Tala scoffed.

"You little---"

"Bryan you're pole's moving." Kai interrupted him.

The tallest turned around to see that he had actually caught something. He quickly picked up the pole and pulled it backwards. He pulled harder and ended up pulling out a decent size fish. Tala just stared at it with disbelief. He turned when he saw Kai pick his pole up as well. Kai pulled hard and began walking backwards having to lean back some to not be pulled forward. Finally a huge fish emerged and Kai held it up.

The other two just stood there.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" They both yelled as they pointed to the fish. Kai had to resist the urge to throw the fish back in the water to see what they would do.

The others sat back down annoyed. Bryan tossed his fish behind him and onto some grass. Kai threw his and it landed on top of his.

Pretty soon they had racked up a good amount of fish. Tala had caught the most and had rubbed it in their faces. Bryan ended the redhead's victory gloat when he chunked said redhead into the lake. They found their way back to the camp to see Spencer, Ian, and a lit fire.

"Warmth!" Tala said and quickly sat by the fire to dry off.

Bryan dumped the pile of fish next to Spencer so the elder could cook them.

"Do I want to know why he's all wet?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow towards his captain who was flinging water from his shirt.

"No." Both Kai and Bryan answered, not even looking up from what they were doing. Spencer just sighed.

Spencer cooked the fish and they all sat on their sleeping bags eating. Tala had finally dried off and was happily enjoying another bite of his fish.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Ian asked somewhat hyperly.

"Whatever I say." Tala answered with a mouthful of food.

"Close your mouth." Spencer said almost robotically and Tala shut his mouth, chewing.

"But you will end up making us do something crazy!" Ian argued throwing his hands into the air.

"Well what would you want to do?" Tala scoffed and closed his eyes while eating.

"We should go rock climbing!" Ian almost shouted.

"That's stupid, plus you wouldn't even know the proper way to climb a tree let alone a cliff." Bryan stated.

"And you know all about hiding in trees don't you." Ian spat back.

"At least I can touch the lowest branch, Shrimp!" Bryan yelled standing up.

"ENOUGH!" Spencer bellowed and Bryan sat back down huffing.

"Let's get some sleep and deal with tomorrow…tomorrow." Spencer said laying down in his sleeping bag.

"Are we taking watches?" Kai asked moving his backpack closer to him and away from Tala.

"I think we'll be alright. Plus your paranoid enough to wake up if some animal was nearby." Tala said ignoring the lethal glare he received from the shorter Russian.

"Night." Bryan muttered crawling into his sleeping bag.

Ian just huffed and laid down on his side with his back to Tala.

'_I'll show them. We both will Wyborg.'_ Ian thought glaring at the ground.

**/Just be careful Master. Remember they have had more training than you./** His snake bit beast replied.

'_You're supposed to support me one hundred percent! I'm going to bed.' _Ian thought before drifting off into sleep.

Kai got the bucket of water and put out the fire and threw the fish remains into a bush away from their clearing incase a bear could smell them. He then came back and laid on top of his sleeping bag. He turned to see Tala almost asleep already. Not long after Kai decided to get as much sleep in as possible.

'_Something doesn't feel right Dranzer.'_

**/What do you think it is?/**

'_I'm not sure yet.'_

**/Well rest easy Master, I will wake you up if there is danger is nearby. Seaborg is also on high alert./**

'_Thanks my friend.'_

**/Of course./**

With that Kai drifted off into a dreamless slumber. None of them happened to notice one big nosed blader get out of his sleeping bag and stare at them.

"We'll see who's so tough." Ian said as he walked off into the dark forest with just his beyblade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So this is where the trouble begins (Muwahahaha).

Thanks again for reading. I will probably update tomorrow!

StunningGhost


	4. Chapter 4

So like I said I posted today! This one is longer than the last chapter.

**IheartKaiMaxlovely:** I used to not like Bryan (insane I know) but he has grown on me and he is a very fun character to write about and have in stories^^. Kai and Tala though are still my ultimate favorites!!!

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope you like the chapter

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4

Bryan slowly opened his eyes and sat up. It was a lot darker with the fire out. He got up and walked off a little to go to the bathroom. On his way back he happened to trip over someone's backpack and fell right on top of someone's sleeping bag. He expected someone to yell and curse at him but he soon realized that no one was underneath him. Frowning, he got up and walked over to his sleeping bag. He felt around for his back pack and pulled out a flashlight. He shined(shown???) it on the pallet and instantly went alert. He reached over and quickly shook the blonde sleeping next to him.

"Spencer, wake up!" Bryan whispered shaking him on his shoulder.

"What?" Spencer grumbled while opening his eyes.

"Ian's not in his sleeping bag and its in the middle of the night…2:08am to be exact." Bryan told him.

"What!?" Spencer said sitting upward instantly.

Bryan turned his light on and pointed it at the empty sleeping bag. Spencer got up quickly and pulled some matches from his backpack. He quickly restarted the fire before walking over to his redheaded captain. He shook him till he woke up.

"This better be good Spencer, I was having a good dream." Tala said angrily while sitting up.

"Ian's missing. We can't find him." Spencer informed him.

"What?! Well maybe he just went to the bathroom." Tala suggested but the blonde just shook his head.

"What happened?"

The three turned to see Kai sitting up in his sleeping bag. His eyes were half closed and he was looking at the ground.

"Ian's disappeared and we don't know where he went." Tala said.

"Oh…" Kai said before laying back down on his side and going back to sleep.

"GET UP THIS IS SERIOUS!" Spencer shouted.

"Alright I'm up!" Kai said glaring at him. He walked over to them and sat down on the ground.

"So what are we going to do?" Bryan asked.

"How about I go look for him while you three stay here. He's probably still mad at you two and Kai looks half dead." Spencer said. Kai glared at him but was too tired to argue. The chloroform had screwed up his sleeping schedule and he was not happy.

"Ok but if you aren't back in two hours we're going to look for you two." Tala said almost ordering. Spencer just nodded before walking over to his backpack. He grabbed a few things before walking off in the direction where Ian's footprints lead away from the campsite.

"Why do you think he left?" Bryan asked sitting down on the ground also.

"Probably because you two shot down his rock climbing idea really quickly and made him seem stupid." Kai told them bluntly.

"You know what Kai, go back to sleep." Tala hissed, also sitting down.

"Sounds good to me." Kai replied. He laid down on the ground with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Tala just rolled his eyes at him before turning back to look at the lilac haired teen. He looked at his eyes and was shocked that he could actually see some concern there. It was quickly masked though when Bryan saw him studying him.

"Don't worry Bry, Spence will find him." Tala said trying to be comforting.

"I'm not worried." Bryan huffed while crossing his arms.

"Sure, you're just concerned for his wellbeing." Kai said smirking.

Bryan growled and went to hit him in his stomach since his eyes were still closed. He was four inches away from hitting him when Kai's hand shot out by reflex and grabbed his wrist. He easily shoved it to the side.

"How about you two go back to sleep and I will wake you up in two hours if they haven't returned." Tala said

Bryan nodded while Kai shrugged his head to the side. They got back up and went to their sleeping bags and tried to go to sleep.

Tala just looked into the fire and waited for them to get back.

*~*2 hours later*~*

'_Something's not right, Spencer's not back yet. He knows I wanted him back in two hours.'_ Tala thought while staring at the bushes expectantly, waiting for his two teammates to return.

**/I tried to contact Wyborg and Seaborg but they are both ignoring me/** Wolborg stated.

'_Well I don't blame them, I would ignore you if I could.'_

**/Hey! Come on! I'm trying to help you here! You know Kai respects _his _bit beast/**

'_Kai's crazy and Dranzer's a peacock.'_

**/I'm telling her you called her that/**

'_Please don't!_

**/That's right pup, you best listen to me/ **Wolborg said in a smug voice before going away.

Tala sighed before waiting a few more minutes. When there was no sign of their return he got up and woke up Kai and Bryan.

"So I guess we'll go find them. We will leave in five minutes." Tala ordered and the other two just nodded.

They packed their back packs with only the necessary things and put the rest in Ian and Spencer's backpacks. They moved those over to the side with their rolled up sleeping bags. They would come back for them once everyone was found.

They all pulled out their flashlights since it was still dark and started walking though the forest.

They had been walking for a while when Tala's flashlight went out.

"Hey give me your flashlight." Tala said snatching Bryan's away from him.

"NO! TOO BAD!" Bryan shouted grabbing it back.

"I'm captain and I say GIVE IT TO ME!" Tala yelled pulling on it.

Kai just sighed while rolling his eyes. He continued to follow them while they walked and argued. There was barely any light because Tala's had gone out, Bryan's was shining back and forth in the air because of the pulling, and Kai's light was blocked by Tala and Bryan. They continued walking towards some bushes

"Just go change the batt---" Bryan cut off as he felt the sickening feeling of falling. They had been too busy to shine the light forward through the bushes and didn't see the steep sloping ravine in front of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bryan and Tala yelled as the felt the ground give way.

They quickly grabbed onto Kai's arms but he couldn't pull both of them up because of their weight and fell over the edge with them. They tumbled down with some rocks before landing on the bottom. Tala hit the ground and opened his eyes to see his flashlight flicker back on then off as everything slowly turned to black.

*~*Spencer*~*

Spencer made his way through the forest trying his best to follow Ian's footprints. He kept shining his flashlight to the sides, trying to catch a glimpse of his youngest teammate. He continued walking around through the darkness. He paused at one spot and looked forward. He was about to keep walking when he heard a twig snap to his left. He turned swiftly and pulled out his knife. He was about to throw it when he saw a familiar face appear.

"Spencer?" Ian asked walking through some bushes.

"Ian, I almost killed you. I was about to chunk this knife at the bushes." Spencer said putting his knife away.

"What are you doing out here?" Ian asked crossing his arms.

Spencer just scoffed at him.

"Me? I'm trying to find you! Bryan woke up and said you were gone so I came looking for you." Spencer said.

"Well, I'm doing fine on my own thank you very much." He said shoving his big nose into the air.

"Oh really? You're not lost or anything?" The blonde replied raising an eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Well then, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." Spencer said and began to walk off. He waved his hand in the air as a goodbye as he was about to leave the clearing.

"Uh-Hey! Wait! I'm done anyway so how about I lead you back," He said and ran to catch up to the giant.

Spencer just smirked knowing that Ian would never admit that he had gotten lost. They walked for a while before Spencer broke the silence.

"So why did you go off anyway?" he asked looking down at the boy next to him.

"Well I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do something on my own. I was going to survive out here and stuff until you found me, but you found me pretty quickly." He said looking to the ground.

Spencer remained silent, indicating for him to go on.

"It's just at the Abby I got picked on a lot because I wasn't as strong as you or the others. Actually, I bet he doesn't remember but Bryan bullied me once when we were little. I was only there because I could be classified as a genius. I felt special until I heard about Kai. Like Tala, I hated him for being favored and the center of attention until I saw what he had to go through. I just never felt tough and kids could see that. They only started to back off once you became my friend." Ian told him.

"You just need to be more confident, that's all." Spencer comforted.

"Yea, I know." Ian replied as they walked along.

They walked around for about an hour and still did not end up back with the others.

"Don't you know where we are going?" Ian asked looking up at Spencer.

"Ummm, I got us lost about thirty minutes ago…" Spencer replied while scratching the back of his neck.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE TRAINED TO SURVIVE IN THE WILD!" Ian yelled at him pointing at him.

Spencer shoved his hand out of the way.

"Yea I was taught to survive, for when I get lost." He said. He shined the flashlight on his watch and saw he had taken longer than two hours.

"Tsk. Tala's going to be furious with me." Spencer said looking back up.

"Why?" Ian asked curiously.

"Because I was supposed to have been back about forty minutes ago. Oh well, I doubt we'll find our way back tonight. Let's just find somewhere to sleep." He said and looked all around for somewhere to sleep.

"Hey look over there! How about that cave?" Ian asked running towards a cave in the side of a cliff.

"See it's perfect!" Ian said walking inside. He looked around before sitting on the ground.

"Fine we'll stay here. I hope Tala gives up soon so he doesn't search long." The blonde said also sitting on the ground before laying down on his side.

*~*Tala*~*

Tala groaned as he opened his eyes. He closed them quickly when he felt a headache coming on. This time he slowly opened them and saw it was dawn already. He thought for a second before remembering what happened. He sat up quickly but grabbed his head when it protested against the sudden movement.

"Whoa, slow down Tala. I don't think you're brain could handle whiplash right now."

Tala looked up to see Bryan sitting across from him. Tala realized he had been moved to underneath a tree. He touched his forehead and felt a bandage with dried blood underneath it.

"How long have you been awake?" Tala asked sitting up and leaning into the tree trunk.

"About an hour. You've been unconscious for about two hours." Bryan said moving to his side. He began looking over his injuries.

"Are you injured?" Tala said trying to move away from Bryan as he looked at his forehead.

"Better off probably than you and Kai. At worst I have a broken collarbone, but I'm pretty sure it's just sprained, along with some cuts and bruises. You on the other hand have a nasty gash on you head, probably a concussion as well. Does anything else hurt?" He asked sitting back some.

"Yea it feels like I've been pounded into rocks repeatedly," Tala said holding his head. "Also I think I broke my ankle." He told the lilac haired teen. He had been feeling a throbbing pain at his right ankle since he woke up. Not to mention he most likely had some bruised ribs, if not broken.

"Here try to bandage it. I would but it's a little harder to bandage an ankle than your head with two sore arms." He said handing him a roll of white bandages from his dirty and wrinkled backpack. Tala thankfully took them and began to wrap his swollen ankle.

When he was done he turned to the side and saw Kai laying on some grass underneath the same tree he was under. Obviously Bryan had moved him there as well.

"What about him?" Tala asked shifting so he could get a better look.

"I'm not really sure since he hasn't woken up yet either. All I know is he also took a strong hit to the head. He'll probably try to hide his injuries so keep a sharp eye out for wincing and if he favors a limb." Bryan said seriously. Tala smirked knowing how true that was while looking at Bryan's homemade sling. With at least a broken ankle and a sprained collarbone, there was know way they could get back up the cliff by themselves.

Tala smirking and laughed softly. Bryan tilted his head and looked at him weirdly.

"Ok I think you hit your head a little too hard again." He said moving away from him.

"Oh I was just thinking about how you and short one over there have probably won our bet from earlier." Tala said shutting his eyes again to sooth his pounding headache.

Bryan just smirked when he saw Kai shift slightly.

"Hey Kai, can you hear me?" He asked sitting beside him now. Kai groaned and opened one eye before sitting upward. He hissed in pain and grabbed his side.

"What is it with you two and always having to sit upward!" Bryan said exasperated as he helped him lay back down.

"What happen…" Kai trailed off when he remembered. He turned his head to look at the two with a look of pure rage and fury.

"You two, yet AGAIN, have dragged me into this mess." He hissed at him and they both cringed.

"We're sorry! It was a reflex to grab onto you. If you ate more then you might have been able to hold both our weight." Tala said and signaled to Bryan.

"So, what's injured? Don't try to lie because we will find out eventually. It seems your ribs are already hurt." Bryan said crossing his arms and giving him a stern look.

"I think they're just bruised but that's it." Kai said looking downward.

"Let me see." Tala said trying to move next to him.

"No."

"Oh come on Kai!"

"No."

"Seriously, we need to know how bad they are."

"Don't you trust me to know what's broken?"

"NO!"

Kai sighed but didn't give in. Bryan got angry and shot his hand out to lift his shirt up when Kai grabbed his arm, however he instantly let go and held his arm to his chest. Tala and Bryan both smirked and Bryan held his hand out ordering Kai to hand him his arm. Kai sighed and stuck out his left arm. His wrist was badly bruised and swollen, and was bending slightly. Bryan turned it in his hand and poked it only to be hit in the head by Kai with his other arm.

"It's broken." Bryan said rubbing his head and glared at him.

"It'll be fine just hand me the bandages." Kai said as he grumpily.

Tala picked them up and threw the roll at him and hit him in the head. Kai growled and picked up a nearby stick and launched it back at Tala, hitting him in the shoulder. He then wrapped his wrist and allowed Tala to wrap his ribs as well, and then he wrapped Tala's as best as he could. They decided to get a few hours of sleep before trying to move around.

*~*Spencer*~*

Spencer blinked his eyes when he thought he heard a noise from further inside the cave. He was almost asleep when he heard it again.

"Grrrrrr…"

'_Seaborg, what is that?' _Spencer asked his bit beast.

**/I'm not sure Lord Spencer/** Seaborg replied.

'_Hold on, let's see if it happens again'_

"…..GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

**/Oh that. That would be the sound of a territorial female bear Lord Spencer/** The whale said bluntly.

Spencer panicked and quickly shook Ian awake.

"Huh-What?!" Ian asked angrily at being violently shaken awake.

He heard the noise and turned to see a fuzzy brown bear growling at them, showing them its razor sharp teeth and claws.

"BEAR!!!" Ian yelled and scrambled up. He then turned and sprinted out of the cave with Spencer right behind him…and a crazy angry bear chasing them.

They ran through the woods until they saw a ravine. They looked at the other side and saw the distance was too long for Ian to jump it, but Spencer could.

"Sorry Ian, Drastic times call for drastic measures." He said and grabbed the back of Ian's shirt.

"HEY WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU---AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ian screamed through the air as Spencer flung him across.

Spencer then backed up quickly and ran and leaped over the gap and landed on the grass on the other side. If he had looked down he would have seen three familiar Russians sleeping in the shade, but of course, that would have made things easier. He looked across and saw the bear growling at them and pacing the cliff before turning back around and stalking off.

"Few that was a close one!" Ian said wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Agreed. Let's try to find our way back." Spencer said and they once again began walking in search of the campsite.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew! Another one done. I will try to update soon. Now I have to go running T-T. Stupid soccer practices =P. I hope every is still having a good year, it's almost over!

StunningGhost


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Remember, this story is rated T for mild swearing and slight violence. This chapter is a little different, but you know, tension is kind of running high between the team right now so… Anyways I hope you still like it. And special thanks again to those who have reviewed. I really appreciate your comments^^.

Oh and P.S. only a day and a half left of 2008!!! Bring it on '09 muwahahaha.

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 5**

*~*Tala*~*

Tala once again found himself being nudged awake by Bryan. This time though he had the bright sunshine greeting him as well.

'_I swear if someone doesn't tone down the sun, I might just start attacking people!' _Tala ranted in his head.

**/Well pup that's why there's a lovely invention called sunglasses. Ever heard of them?/ **Wolborg asked in his usual sarcastic mood.

'_Seriously Wolborg, I'm not in the mood.' _Tala growled at his bitbeast.

**/Fine, sorry pup. Oh and be careful of that ankle./** Wolborg said actually sounding concerned before leaving Tala to the world outside his mind.

Tala looked around and saw Kai sitting on a nearby boulder that had come out of the cliff after the landslide. Tala stood up gingerly and looked around some more but could not see Bryan.

"That's weird, I thought he just woke me up?" Tala said more to himself. His head was pounding.

"Well while you were busy talking to your dog, he went to find you a branch to use as a crutch." Kai said biting into an apple. His bandage wrist was laying on his knee.

"One, he's a wolf and two, at least some one is being considerate of their captain." Tala said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. A few seconds later he was hit on the head with an apple.

"HEY!" Tala yelled at him, holding his head. He already had a headache and the apple only made it grow.

"Sorry, I thought you were hungry, oh great captain, and decided to give you my apple." Kai said sarcastically.

Tala was about to yell at him when a sharp pain shot through his head. He became slightly dizzy from the pain and stumbled on his bad ankle, and began crashing to the ground. Expecting to meet hard dirt he surprisingly landed on something softer. He groaned at his sore ribs and looked down to see Kai, also in pain underneath him. Tala stood up as quickly as he could with his bad foot. Kai just held his bad wrist closer to his chest around his ribs, regretting trying to help the redhead.

"Honestly, I leave you two alone for five minutes and you end up injured again." Bryan's voice sounded behind Tala. Bryan walked forward and held out an arm and helped Kai up.

"He deserves it." Tala said turning towards Bryan. Kai growled at him but began walking towards one of the backpacks. Bryan just raised an eyebrow at Tala before remembering something.

"Oh yea, here. I found it and it looks about your height." Bryan said holding out a branch. It was strong and made a 'V' from it splitting into two branches. Bryan had broken off the smaller branches to make it smoother except for one that could be used as a handle.(sorry tried to describe it as best as I could)

"Thanks." Tala said putting it underneath his arm. He walked around testing it out and was satisfied.

"So I guess we should try to find a way back to camp. Maybe there is a less steep area that we can get up." Tala said walking towards Kai and their backpacks.

Kai was taking out a bottle of pain relievers and took three dry. He then threw the bottle at Tala who caught it and then tossed him a bottle of water. Tala had never been able to taking medicine without water. Tala took two and handed both bottles to Bryan who only took one and gave them back to Kai who placed them back in his bag.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Tala asked.

"We should head south. I think I remember seeing a river that had a slope back up to higher ground." The lilac haired blader responded looking in that direction. He then looked at Kai who had stood up. The smaller boy was carrying his backpack and Tala's. Bryan gave him a smug look.

"What?! It's not like he will be able to carry it with his bad ankle and you have a bad collarbone and still have to carry yours." Kai huffed.

"Awe did you hear Tala? Kai cares about us~" Bryan teased but moved away out of Kai's striking range.

"See I told you. He acts cold and heartless towards us but deep down he loves us!" Tala said joining in on the fun, well fun for Bryan and Tala but torture for Kai.

"Shut up!" Kai hissed and Tala only rolled his eyes.

"Oh you are so intimidating. Especially with the cuts and bruises and broken arm." Tala said with gestures while leaning on his crutch. Bryan was roaring with laughter.

Angrily Kai kicked out at Tala's crutch and it broke in two sending Tala to the ground, face planting. Kai then picked up a nearby rock and with his good arm, chunked it at Bryan's head before adjusting the backpacks on his shoulders and walking off, leaving them behind.

"Kai! Hold on!" Bryan yelled rubbing his head. He helped Tala up, who was cursing and moaning in pain, and went off to find another branch for his captain. Kai halted about fifty feet away from them and sat down with arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I think his temper has gotten even shorter since this whole trip." Tala said to Bryan when he returned.

"And that would be your fault." Bryan said smirking while picking up his own backpack. He handed Tala a new branch

"W-What?! How is it my fault?" Tala said baffled.

"Well it was _your_ idea to go camping." Bryan said walking away.

"Whatever, you know this is fun!" Tala said limping off after them smiling.

They walked around for about an hour before Tala got way too bored. This is never a good thing. He scooped up some small rocks and put them in his pocket. He then pulled one out and with well trained precision he threw it right into the back of Bryan's head.

Bryan whipped around and glared at Tala but then looked confused. Tala was rubbing his head and looking around. He then looked at Bryan.

"Stop throwing things at my head Bryan, you know I have a headache." Tala said monotone.

"Wait what? I got hit in the head too, that's why I turned around. I thought you threw it." Bryan said with confusion.

"Oh well" Tala shrugged and began walking again.

'_So gullible'_ he thought to himself.

Bryan's eyebrow furrowed in confusion but he too turned back around. Tala laughed to himself quietly before reaching into his pocket with his free arm again and pulling out another rock. He threw it and right before it hit the older blader, Tala yelled.

"Owww~" Tala whined and the rock smacked Bryan in the head.

"Seriously what is doing that?!" Bryan said getting frustrated.

"Maybe there are squirrels?" Tala said trying not to laugh. Bryan froze and looked at him.

"Don't joke about those---those---creatures! They're evil." Bryan said seriously.

"Maybe it's Kai." Tala stated blaming the phoenix.

Kai just scoffed and didn't even turn around. Bryan believed Tala though.

"Kai, stop being annoying and stop throwing things." Bryan said sternly.

Kai turned and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Bryan, you're an idiot. I'm walking in front of you. You would have seen me throw something at you or Tala." Kai said looking forward again.

"But I was looking down every time I got hit! Who else could have thrown it?" Bryan said getting slightly irritated.

"Hmmm let me think…Tala." Kai said not looking back.

"Pft like I would throw something at myself just to be able to agitate Bryan. I have better things to do." Tala scoffed but was laughing like crazy on the inside.

"Plus you are angry at us and have been constantly blaming us for all our misfortunes." Bryan said agreeing with the redhead.

"It's because you've caused all of them!" Kai huffed.

"Well if we are so terrible then why don't you just leave us again!" Bryan yelled. Tala froze.

'_uh oh, this isn't going in a good direction'_ Tala thought, seeking advice from his bit beast.

**/Well this time you definitely started it./** Wolborg said.

'_Fine, but how did it escalate so fast? Seriously, it started with a small rock. I didn't even mention any past memories!'_

**/I don't know but it sucks for you./**

Tala would have yelled more at the wolf but he had to pay attention to his two teammates.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai said stopping and facing them.

"I don't know! Maybe that you always ditch us when we run out of use for you!" Bryan yelled walking closer to the slate haired boy.

"Hey, you two come on. Let's take a deep breath." Tala said but was completely ignored.

"You know I don't think of you all like that! You all have always been a good team!" Kai yelled back angrily.

"Ha liar! The Blitzkrieg Boys have never been good enough for the spoiled arrogant Hiwatari's, young and old!"

"Don't include Voltaire in this! He's no longer part of our lives!"

"Unfortunately you're wrong because his little pawn is standing right in front of me! Where do you think you get all your high-and-mighty attitude from?!"

"Take that back!"

"Awe, poor little Kai can't handle the truth, that's he's turning into his grandfather? Scared?"

(Warning for violence)

Kai ran forward and punched Bryan right in the nose. He then punched him in his stomach making him double over. He was about to knee him when Bryan swiftly gained composure and swept Kai's feet from underneath him. Kai was momentarily stunned from the pain in his ribs when he hit the ground and it cost him. Bryan punched him and then, ignoring the pain in his collarbone, pinned Kai's arms above his head. Kai bit his lip to stop from wincing in pain.

"Well, well. You've lost your touch. I don't know why everyone thought you were so great at the Abby. To me you just look like a weak, pathetic, unwanted, little snot nosed brat!" Bryan hissed in his ear. Kai struggled to get up but couldn't with his injuries.

Tala went over to them as fast as he could with his bum ankle and tried to pull Bryan off. Bryan didn't budge until Tala had to punch him. His grip loosened and Kai quickly slammed his right palm into Bryan's collarbone.

"GAH!" Bryan yelled out and stepped backward away from them holding his chest.

Before Tala could stop him Kai kicked Bryan and slammed him into a tree.

"KAI STOP!" Tala yelled and now tried help Bryan.

"HE DESERVES IT! HE NEEDS TO TAKE BACK EVERYTHING!" Kai yelled and in blind rage tried to punch him again.

Bryan fought against the pain and dodged the punch. He quickly grabbed Kai's bad wrist and hit him in his ribs. Kai coughed out all the air he had in him and fell to a knee but Bryan still held his wrist up. Bryan tightened his grip on it and Kai squeezed his eyes shut.

"Aha" He hissed in pain when Bryan continued to tighten his grip on his wrist.

"What now?"

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tala shouted and they felt the temperature go down drastically.

They both looked up at Tala and saw his blade spinning next to him. Wolborg had appeared by him and Tala was leaning on him for support. Tala's eyes were bright light blue before turning back to normal. When Tala's deadly stare turned towards Bryan, the falcon dropped his arm and backed up a bit. Kai sat all the way on the ground not meeting his gaze.

"LISTEN! WE'RE ALL TIRED AND EXHAUSTED BUT WE ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER LIKE YOU TWO JUST DID, UNDERSTOOD?!" Tala yelled angrily.

They both nodded.

"IT WAS A STUPID PRANK! I THREW THE DAMN ROCK, HAPPY! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU NOW HURT YOURSELVES EVEN MORE AND BROKEN MORE BONES PROBABLY, YOU BROUGHT UP VOLTAIRE AND THE ABBY WHICH WE ARE TRYING TO FORGET!"

"Sorry Tala." Bryan said bowing his head slightly, ashamed.

"Don't tell me sorry! Apologize to each other!" Tala huffed crossing his arms. Wolborg laid down on the ground, creating frost on the rocks and grass.

Bryan and Kai glared at each other not wanting to go first. Kai decided he wanted to get out of this ditch sooner so he went first.

"Sorry Bryan, for attacking you." Kai growled out.

"Yea well sorry for saying you're like Voltaire, you're not." Bryan huffed back.

Tala eyed them but then nodded at Wolborg who rubbed his head against his arm before disappearing back into his blade. Tala then caught the blade and put it back in his pocket. He then sighed and sat down where he was.

"Damn Ian and getting lost." The redhead spat.

*~*Ian*~*

Ian let out a huge, and I mean Seaborg huge, sneeze. He rubbed at his nose and Spencer just smirked at him.

"Guess someone's talking about you. You know if you only sneeze once it's bad luck" Spencer said and Ian just rolled his eyes.

"Yea, like I'm not already having the worst luck. Tala's going to kill me when we get back." He said and kicked a branch out of the way.

"That's for sure." Spencer laughed. His laughter only increased at the look Ian gave him.

They kept walking until the saw something they didn't expect.

"WE MADE IT BACK!" Ian yelled and ran towards their camp.

Spencer ran behind him just as excited until he notice something. Actually three somethings that weren't there. He stopped in the middle of the clearing and looked around. He could tell that they hadn't been there since before dawn, which means they got lost or were still looking for them. The first seemed more reasonable since Tala and Bryan were in the same group.

"Great, this is perfect. Now they're lost! I hope that bear ate them." Spencer mumbled and moved to his bag he had left there. He pulled out some of their extra food and decided to make lunch.

"Hey Spencer! You have to try these! They are amazing!" Ian said and Spencer turned around.

Ian was eating some mushrooms and Spencer's eyes widened.

"STOP! DON'T EAT ANY MORE!" Spencer yelled and lunged through the air knocking the short boy over.

"Geez, what's your problem Spence?" Ian asked once he got off of him.

"How many did you eat?" Spencer asked grabbing the front of his shirt.

"I don't know three or four." Ian said. Spencer groaned and dropped him to the ground.

"Why what's going to happen?! AM I GOING TO DIE??!!" Ian shouted now panicking.

"Unfortunately, no you'll live. You are just going to start throwing up in a few minutes.

"What?" Ian asked confused.

"Those mushrooms, they will make you sick. You should be grateful they weren't lethally poisonous." Spencer told him.

"Oh well what---" Ian stopped mid sentence and raced over to some bushes. Spencer could hear the retching sounds and sighed. He grabbed a bottle water and waited for the shorter boy to return. Ian happily accepted the water before speaking again.

"So should we wait or go look for them?" Ian asked.

Spencer began to think. Then he came up with an idea.

'_Seaborg, can you try to contact Dranzer. She seems like the most likely to respond. She might help us.'_ Spencer asked the whale.

**/Of course Lord Spencer/** Seaborg said before silence.

He almost lost hope until he heard his bit beast's voice again.

**/Lord Spencer, Dranzer wishes to speak to you./** Seaborg said.

"YES!" Spencer shouted and Ian looked at him like he had grown a third head.

Things were finally starting to look up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ummmmmmm… I don't have anything to say haha. So…BYE!

StunningGhost


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took a few days to post again! I had it written I just didn't have time to upload it. Once again thanks to the reviewers, especially **Mika**-wanted to thank you for reviewing for my other stories as well, along with the others. You all are so kind! Well, here it is!

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 6**

Spencer was overwhelmed with a burning feeling. He became slightly panicked but calmed himself down quickly. It hurt only for a second before it dulled.

'_How can Kai stand that all the time?' _Spencer thought to himself.

**/Well his element is fire./ **Dranzer's voice sounded within his head.

'_Oh! Hello Dranzer.' _Spencer said slightly embarrassed. He had never talked to anyone else's bit beast before.

**/Master Spencer. I fear we have a slight problem./ **She said.

Spencer groaned.

'_What have they done now?'_

**/Which do you want to hear about, them falling over a cliff or nearly killing each other?/** She asked almost humorously. Spencer let out another groan.

'_Do you or Kai know where you are?_'

**/Unfortunately no. We don't know where we are, except that we are in a ravine. None of them can climb out of it with the conditions they are in so they are trying to find a slope back up to higher ground./**

Spencer paused for a second before coming up idea.

'_Dranzer, get Kai to release you into the air. That way I will be able to see you and we can come help.'_

**/I will talk with my master./** Dranzer said before leaving. Spencer felt a cool watery relief when Seaborg came back.

**/Do you think it will work?/**

'_I sure hope so.' _Spencer said before coming out of his thoughts.

*~*Kai*~*

**/Master Kai, I have just spoken with Master Spencer./ **Dranzer trilled, entering his mind.

'_You can do that? I know Wolborg has before.' _He said in disbelief.

**/Yes. He says if you release me then I can fly upward and he will be able to see me and come find you./**

Kai smirked, wishing he had thought of it himself.

'_Let's do it.'_ Kai said and focused.

He instantly jumped when he saw Tala right in front of him.

"Wow you were out of it for about five whole minutes!" Tala said backing up.

"Dranzer was able to talk with Spencer."

"They can do that?" Tala said sounding impressed.

"Apparently. Anyways I need to let her fly into the sky so he can see her." Kai said standing up.

"But do you have enough energy to keep her out of her beyblade for that long?" Tala asked half amused.

"Yes!" Kai spat.

Bryan just scoffed before closing his eyes again.

"But you won't be able to launch your blade with that wrist and neither can Bryan." His captain pointed out.

"If it will get us out of this stupid forest then who cares!" Kai protested before taking out his launcher from his backpack.

He loaded Dranzer and lightly held the rip cord. Bracing himself, he quickly pulled the rip cord and Dranzer spun on the ground.

"DRANZER!" He called and a red light shot out from his beyblade.

Dranzer appeared before flying up into the sky. She went high above the trees before hovering there.

Tala saw she was waiting and decided to talk to Wolborg.

'_I didn't know you could talk to other bladers?'_

**/Well pup there's a lot you don't know./**

'_Stop calling me that! I've had you for the longest time, when am I not a pup anymore?!'_

**/Never in my book Master Tala. You will always be a pup./**

Tala rolled his eyes but got back on subject.

'_So why can you talk to others.'_

**/It depends on the relationship between masters. First bit beasts have to communicate and then allow the other to speak with their master. Also if the masters don't really know each other well then sometimes we can't even really talk with the other bit beasts. Say Mystel's Poseidon wanted to talk with me, he probably couldn't, but since Kai knows Spencer so well, and all the members of the Blitzkrieg Boys, then he can talk with his bit beast and all of us. The only other problem is the element difference. It must have been uncomfortable for Spencer to talk to Dranzer because she is a firebird and Seaborg is water. It's like having a fire in your mind./ **Wolborg explained.

'_Oh. Well have you ever talked with anyone else?'_

**/I have only talked with Kai before. He claimed he was used to the cold anyways. I could probably talk with Spencer easily since ice and water are somewhat compatible./**

'_Cool. Well can you talk to Spencer now and find out if he can see Dranzer? And tell him to hurry.'_

**/Will do pup!/**

Tala looked around again. Bryan was sitting against a tree and watching Kai's beyblade spin. Kai was now sitting down.

'_Hurry Up Spencer.'_

*~*Spencer*~*

Spencer had looked into the sky and could see Dranzer flapping her wings.

"Whoa! Isn't that Dranzer?" Ian said pointing to her.

"Yea come on let's go find them!" Spencer said and they began running through the trees.

Unfortunately Ian had to keep stopping because of the mushrooms.

**/Lord Spencer, Wolborg would like to speak to you./**

'_Why am I so popular all of a sudden?_' He thought before a freezing sensation fill his mind. It was actually quiet comforting after having talked with Dranzer.

**/Hey Master Spence! Pup wanted me to ask if you had seen the giant fireball of doom?/ **Wolborg's wolfish voice spoke.

'_Pup?' _Spencer thought somewhat amused.

**/Oh, sorry I mean Tala~. Doesn't Seaborg still call you guppy?/**

'_Not since I was five! And yes I have seen Dranzer.'_

**/Oh…well Tala says you should hurry. I think Kai doesn't have that much energy left and Bryan can't release Falborg from his beyblade because of injuries./**

'_Well we are trying to hurry it's just that Ian swallowed some bad mushrooms and now is sick every few minutes.'_

**/Haha! So the snake finally got what he deserved. Alright well I will let the pup know that you are on your way. Bye Master Spence!/**

'_Wow, Wolborg is way different than Dranzer.'_

**/I know, that's why I block Wolborg. He acts too much like Master Tala./ **Seaborg replied

'_This is very true' _Spencer thought as they continued through the woods.

They kept running and weren't really looking where they were going since they were looking at Dranzer in the sky. Ian saw an opening through the trees and raced forward. He was about to sprint right off the edge of the ravine if Spencer hadn't grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Watch where you're going!" Spencer hissed while Ian panted off to the side. He then stopped and raced towards some bushes.

Spencer rolled his eyes but he snapped his head downward when he heard his name being called.

"Spencer!" Tala yelled at the bottom and waved up at him.

"We see you!" Spencer called back and he watched Dranzer swoop down back into her beyblade.

Bryan stood up and Tala limped to the bottom of the cliff. Kai just watched them. They saw Ian pop up beside Spencer. He instantly started laughing at them.

"HAHA! You guys suck! How could you fall in a ditch?! Wow, that takes skill that only you three could possess." Ian said laughing and looking smug.

"YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!!" Bryan yelled at the big nosed blader.

"WE'RE GOING TO FRY YOU WITH DRANZER AND FEED YOU TO WOLBORG FOR RUNNING OFF!" Tala shouted angrily waving his crutch/branch in the air.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kai hissed from his spot on the boulder.

"They're going to kill me!" Ian squeaked as he hid behind Spencer.

"Oh Ian! I can still see you, your big fat nose is sticking out!" Bryan said.

"AH! TAKE THAT BACK!" Ian said now his turn to be angry.

"Big, fat, nose." Bryan repeated smirking.

"OH ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" Spencer bellowed. Everyone winced and remained silent.

"So any ideas of how to get you three up here?" Spencer asked sitting down on the grass near the ledge.

"Uh…we thought you might have an idea." Tala said rubbing the back of his neck.

Spencer sighed and shook his head slightly. He then remembered something and peered over the edge again.

"Ok, Bryan, you first. Walk forward five feet and lift your arms out to the side." Spencer ordered.

"What?" Bryan asked slightly confused.

"Just do it."

"Fine!"

Bryan did as he was told but couldn't lift his arms at all because of his throbbing and broken collarbone. Now Bryan understood what he was doing.

"Why couldn't you just asked what was wrong with me?!" Bryan said slightly irritated.

"Because you three lie. But I guess since you are willing, what's injured?" Spencer said crossing his arms.

"I have a broken collarbone, which has gotten worse since Kai hit me there. Besides that I'm just sore." Bryan said before nodding behind him at Tala.

"Red over there broke his ankle and has some bruised ribs. I think only one is broken but I'm not sure. Also he has a gash on his head but I don't think he has suffered any brain damage, although, he doesn't have one to damage."

"HEY!"

"And Hiwatari has a broken wrist and a few broken ribs. He also took a hit to the head and I think he has had a headache since."

"It's because you two are so irritating." Kai mumbled but Tala heard him and smacked his shoulder.

Spencer sighed and rubbed his temples for a second. He was trying to figure out how to get them back up and out of the ditch. He looked in his backpack. He pulled out a coil of rope and looked down at them. His grin turned slightly filled with mischief. The three bellow became filled with dread.

"Well, if I help you three then you have to do something in return." Spencer said crossing his arms.

They all groaned.

"What do you want?" Tala asked glaring at him.

"First as soon as you guys are up here we are leaving. No more camping. Ever." He said and Tala seemed to become sad.

"But we were having so much fun!" He argued but stop when everyone's deadly glances were directed at him. He cringed and looked at the ground.

"Second, the bet is off." Spencer told him.

"What?! But I would have won it!" Bryan argued.

"Well you will just have to give it up to get out of here." The blonde said unmoving. He then thought for another second.

"And lastly, when we are out of these woods we are going straight to the hospital." He finished.

Kai stiffened at that. He hated hospitals. The doctors weren't bad but it was the nurses that were the worst. They always acted nice and tried to give him sedatives. He would be able to stay calm if they didn't wave shots around like they were their trusty pistols.

Bryan wasn't excited either because there was this one nurse in Japan that he had seen and she stalked him his whole hospital visit last time. Then she had enough courage to grab his butt as he walked by, HIS butt! He did not want to see her anytime soon. Bryan outwardly shivered. That nurse had to have been at least 65.

"Ha-ha!" Tala laughed at Kai, while pointing at him. Kai picked up a nearby rock and Tala hobbled behind Bryan as fast as he could.

"We agree!" Tala called up behind his hiding spot.

Bryan whirled around on him and would have picked him up by his collar if his arms were stronger.

"What?! Who said you get to decided if _we_ agree or not?!!" He yelled at him, spit flying onto the redhead's face.

"Ummm I'm captain remember. Oh and don't tell me you don't want to see, what was that nurses name?" Tala said seeming to be pondering before he snapped his fingers. Bryan closed his eyes and growled lowly.

"Janice(no offense)! That was it! I know you have been secretly missing her." Tala said with a smug look. Bryan would have advanced and killed his captain right there, probably with Kai's help, but Spencer shouted at them.

"Alright, I'm throwing the rope down." He said and they watched him drop the rope over the edge.

They walked towards it, well Tala limped, and looked back up. Tala, since being the only one capable, threw their backpacks up towards them and Ian caught them, along with Tala's crutch.

"You first." Kai said shoving Tala forward.

"Hey, watch the foot!" He said but grabbed the rope with two hands. He tugged on it twice and Spencer began pulling him up with ease. Tala would push off the wall with his good leg so he wouldn't slam into it every time.

Spencer paused for a second and thought. Only Bryan and Kai could see the evil gleam in his eyes and they smirked.

"What's the matter Spence? You're not taking a break are you? You're supposed to be the strongest, like Hercules…" Tala looked at Kai and Bryan and saw them smiling smugly at them.

"Oh SHIT!!!!!!" Tala yelled the last part as he flew into the air.

Spencer had pulled on the rope as hard as possible and it flung the rope and Tala high up into the air. Tala was on the way back down and would have crashed into the ground if Spencer hadn't caught him. Spencer laughed slightly as he set his captain on the ground.

"THAT WAS NOT FUNNY! I COULD HAVE DIED!" He spat at the taller blader who just rolled his eyes.

"Alright Kai, your turn." He said as he dropped the rope back over the edge.

The duel haired blader held onto the rope with one arm. He held the injured arm to his stomach. He wrapped the rope around his arm to get a better grip before tugging on it.

"Ok hold on tight!" Spencer told him.

"So you give him a warning but not me one?" Tala scoffed behind him.

Ian had once again ran off to the nearest bushes. Tala turned towards the bushes with a curious glance when he saw Ian race off. He raised and eyebrow but turned back around.

Spencer tugged on the rope again with all his might and Kai shot into the air as well. He did a slight flip but landed on the ground gracefully.

"Show off." Tala muttered.

"How are you going to get Bryan up here? His collar bone is broken and won't be able to hold onto the rope without being in major pain." Kai said.

"Do you think you three could pull us up? I can use the cliff to climb up and make it easier." He asked them. They nodded as Ian walked back to the group.

They tied the end of the rope around a tree and Spencer began to repel down the side. When he reached the bottom Bryan gave him a look.

"Now Bryan, I know you have issues but I'm going to have to carry you." Spencer told him.

"HELL NO!!!! I would rather just stay here in this ravine thank you." Bryan said crossing his arms and looking off to the side. He yelped slightly when Spencer flung him over his shoulder. Bryan could hear Ian and Tala laughing and he knew Kai was as well.

"Damn it Spencer!" Bryan yelled, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Will you cooperate then if I put you down?" Spencer asked.

"YES!" Bryan said and Spencer set him back on the ground. Bryan stepped away from the blonde.

"Alright, piggyback time!" Spencer said turning around and squatting down. He could here Tala snickering up above him.

"You're dead Ivanov if you are still laughing when I get up there!" Bryan yelled as he got onto Spencer's back. He tried to wrap his arms around his neck without causing too much pain.

Spencer then grabbed the rope and began to pull himself up the side of the cliff. Tala sat on the ground and pulled the rope as much as he could while Ian fully pulled and Kai just held onto it with one arm and began pulling towards the tree. Eventually they made it and everyone was back on higher ground.

"Ok let's try to make it back to camp in one piece, sound good?" Spencer said and didn't wait for a reply.

He began walking back the way they came, picking up the three bags and his own along the way. Ian ran over to Tala and handed him his stick. When he heard growling he looked up to see Kai, Bryan, and Tala all crowding around him.

"If we hadn't have gone looking for you, we wouldn't be in pain!" Tala said and was about to belt him over the head with his crutch when Ian tore off running after Spencer.

"We'll get him back, don't worry." Kai said and followed the other two.

Tala and Bryan just shrugged and headed back to camp. They looked at each other evilly, plotting Ian's demise in their heads.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Happy 2009!

The next one should be up in a few days. My brother is coming home from Spain on Tuesday for the first time in two years so it's kind of hectic in my house and trying to get ready. But I will work hard to try and update quickly! That's all =)

StunningGhost


	7. Chapter 7

So I was able to get one up. I'm sorry but I might not be able to update until this weekend. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Hopefully you'll keep giving them =).

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast Talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 7**

The five Russians slowly made their way back to their original campsite. Spencer was the first to walk through the bushes with everyone else behind him. Bryan pushed through the green barriers and instantly bumped into Spencer.

"Gees Spencer, a little warning next time would be nice." he mumbled rubbing his forehead when he saw how rigid Spencer was. He visibly paled.

He peered around him to see a huge brown bear. He heard Ian squeak behind him.

"It's that she-bear from before!" He yelped and hid behind Kai.

The bear was in the middle of the camp smelling the burnt out fire pit. She then moved towards Ian's backpack and began rummaging through it.

"I think if we just quietly back away we'll be fine." Tala said and everyone began backing up. Unfortunately Tala stepped on a small twig and it snapped in half.

The bear's gaze shot up at them and began growling. It turned towards them and began sniffing the air. It growled some more and began walking towards them.

"Run!" Ian yelled and took off running with Bryan right behind him.

Tala was moving much slower because of his bad leg and Kai and Spencer stayed with him. The bear started to gain on them.

"Kai, you take Tala and go! I'll try to hold it off until you get farther away. Try to run some distance and climb a tree." Spencer said.

Kai nodded skeptically but knelt down in front of Tala. Tala climbed onto his back and Kai balanced him with one arm, wincing as Tala kicked a bad rib. He then began running again.

Spencer stopped behind them as the bear came running towards him. When she was within striking range she raised a massive paw and swung it towards him. He ducked at the last second and felt the wind from the strike brush his hair. He then jumped to the side to dodge its snapping jaws. When he jumped to the side the bear anticipated it and swung its paw out again, cutting Spencer's arm. He had four long cuts along his upper arm. He quickly stood up and kept moving out of the way. Once he knew the others were far enough away, he took off running at full speed. He was quickly outrunning the bear until he could no longer see it. He then heard voices call down to him.

"Up here!" Bryan whispered and Spencer saw all four of them up in the trees.

Spencer climbed it as best as he could before sitting on a branch beside Kai.

"Good job Spence!" Tala said smiling at him. He just nodded and held a hand over his bleeding arm. He saw Kai frown.

"Let me see." Kai commanded but Spencer just turned away from him slightly.

"Its fine, just a little cut." he said when he felt a slight jab into his side. Kai glared at him and Spencer sighed, removing his hand.

Tala hissed in pain just from looking at it. Kai growled slightly before jumping down to the ground and began looking through his backpack. He then stood up and Tala held out an arm and he was pulled back into the tree. He then began wrapping Spencer's arm with bandages.

"You're going to need stitches. I guess we are going to the hospital." he said taping down the end of the bandage.

"Ian climb to the top of the tree and see how far the entrance to the park is." Tala commanded and Ian began his way to the top. They waited a minute before he responded.

"It's not far. About ten minutes from here." The short blader called down to them.

"Let's get out of here." Bryan said and jumped down to the ground. Kai followed suit and Tala climbed down until his good leg could touch the floor. Spencer waited for Ian before following them.

They began walking the way Ian had told them, deciding to leave Ian's backpack and sleeping bags back at the camp since they had he had grabbed his beyblade from his backpack. Like he had said, they saw the entrance about ten minutes later.

"YES!!! WE'RE FREE!" Bryan yelled and ran towards the parking lot.

"It wasn't that bad." Tala scoffed but went back to being silent when he saw the look Kai and Spencer gave him.

They made it to the entrance and Kai instantly walked over to the information booth. He knocked on the window and a guy answered.

"Why hello there, I thought you all were going to stay---" The man was cut off by Kai who just wanted to get far away from the woods as possible.

"Listen, I need to use a phone to call a taxi." he said curtly and the man gulped underneath his stare.

"Sure. Here you go." He said and dialed the taxi service before handing him the phone. Kai put it to his ear and turned his back to the man.

"Hello, yes I need two taxis to pick us up." He spoke into the phone when the service answered.

When he was done talking he handed back the phone and began walking back to the group.

"They should be here in fifteen minutes." He said and sat down next to them at a picnic bench.

Sitting there waiting, the adrenaline from all their adventures was starting to wear off. All the days events were catching up to them. They heard a car approaching and saw too taxi's enter the parking lot.

"Finally!" Ian said jumping to his feet.

They loaded everything into the cars and had them drive to the nearest hospital. When the cars parked, Spencer and Ian got out of theirs and walked over to Kai, Tala, and Bryan's taxi. He opened the door and looked in.

"Get out. Now." Spencer said but no one moved.

"You made a deal remember. Now get OUT!" He spat. Tala sighed and was the first one to get out. He saw Ian had gotten a wheelchair for him and smirked.

"Ok shrimp. You're back on my good side." Tala said and Ian silently cheered. Oh if only he knew that Tala was lying.

Spencer turned back to the car. Bryan was in the middle and Kai was on the far side.

"I swear if you two do not get out of this car I will get all their security to drag your pathetic asses out and into the hospital where I will have you sedated and restrained to a hospital bed for a week." He hissed threateningly.

_Success!_

Kai and Bryan grumbled but got out of the car. Spencer smirked victoriously before paying the taxi drivers. He paid them extra to take their backpacks and put them in the lobby of the hotel they were going to stay at. He then turned and lead them into the hospital lobby.

They were minding their own business, making a straight line for the front desk when a voice rang out above all the others.

"Man I am sooooooo hungry~! When can we get out of here and get something to eat?"

Kai froze on spot.

'_No! They can't be here! HE can't be here! Not now, I can't handle this! I'll end up killing someone!' _His mind raced into overdrive.

**/Master, please calm down! You're going to wear yourself out!/** Dranzer trilled and tried to calm her master.

'_But I have to get out of here before he sees me. He'll bug me forever! Got to escape!'_ He thought and slowly began to back away from his group. He was about to turn around to sprint fast as lightning out of there when Spencer quickly grabbed his scarf near his neck with his good non-bear-clawed arm.

"Oh no you don't. You're not getting out of this." Spencer said and had to tighten his grip.

"You don't understand! I'm losing brain cells already!!!…He's getting closer I can hear him. OH MY GOD SHE'S WITH HIM TOO!" He said and began to run harder.

"Kai! Stop it right now or else." Kai faulted a little bit but heard the voice ring out again.

"So we check out over there right?"

Tala was watching his best friend reach desperate mode as they saw familiar midnight blue hair round a corner. He had long ago forgotten to hold up an emotionless mask and was laughing his butt off. Of course this would happen to Kai.

"That's it, NURSE!" Spencer yelled and Kai stopped momentarily.

"Alright, I'll stay but hide m---"

"KAIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

"PUWAHAHA!!!!(Tala)"

"HEY LOOK IT IS KAI!!!"

Kai looked over his shoulder to see Max, Rei, Hillary, Kenny, and Tyson run straight towards them. He mentally cried while placing his normal cold look on his face.

All five ran up to the group of Russian and stopped before them. Tyson looked them all over before whistling slightly.

"Wow, you all look like shit." He said and was smacked on the head by Hillary.

"Language!" She said before looking at them as well. When she saw their conditions she went into panicked mother mode.

"Oh my! You need nurses right now!" She said and signaled for some to come over.

"We're fine. We can take care of everything." Spencer said and Kai mentally thanked him for not making him do the talking.

"However, if you would like to come with us while we get checked out you can. You will want to know what's injured anyways right?" Tala said, sending and evil look towards Kai. He dropped it however when he saw his evil look times ten with pure acid and hatred added to it on Kai's face. The duel haired teen began moving towards him and but Spencer still held onto his scarf.

"There are too many witnesses." Spencer whispered to him but Kai didn't seem to care.

"I'll kill them as well!!!" He growled.

"Hello there!" a voice said to the right of Tala and Ian and they both jumped. Ian was panting and holding his chest while Tala was leaning as far left as he could, staring at the nurse that had just appeared with really wide eyes.

"Oh god, she's perky." Bryan muttered but Spencer stepped on his foot.

"Oh my goodness! You all look horrible! Ok, is anyone dying?" She asked.

They all silently shook their heads no while three(Tala, Kai, Bryan) looked at the shortest member (Ian) with a look that screamed 'Soon one will be.'

"Alright then how about stitches?" She said and Kai smirked before shoving Spencer forward with his good arm.

"He got attacked by a bear. I think he needs a tetanus and rabies shot." Kai told her sounding very worried. Please, like Kai worries.

Spencer looked over his shoulder and at the smaller blader.

"If I get those shots, your life ends." He hissed as the fretting nurse pulled him off to a bed and pulled the curtains all around except one direction so the others can see.

"How did you get attacked by a bear?" Rei asked

All the Russians were silent. None of them wanted to say they went camping but knew the others would inevitably find out anyways. Tala decided to tell them.

"We went camping." He said.

"…"

"Wait for it…" Bryan said to Ian who stared at the group.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Kai rolled his eyes as all of his old team dropped to the ground unceremoniously and laughed like they were crazy.

"Camp-ha-camping??!!" Tyson said before going into another fit of laughter.

"Since when do you all camp?!" Rei asked snickering into his hand.

"Yea like who camps anymore?!" Hillary said leaning on Max for support as she too laughed.

All the Blitzkrieg boys slowly turned to look at their captain, glares present on their face.

"Yea Tala, WHO CAMPS? HM? WHO WAS IT THAT SAID ALL TEENAGERS OUR AGE CAMP!!!" Bryan yelled in the redheads face.

"AND STOP LAUGHING!" He snapped at the Bladebreakers and they stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh get over it already." Tala hissed and crossed his arms, ignoring all the looks his team was giving him.

_CRASH!!_

"What was that?" Max asked hearing something crash.

"Kenny just passed out after seeing Spencer getting stitches." Hillary said and nudged the said boy with her foot. He didn't move.

Tyson and Rei moved him off to the side out of everybody's way. Kai realized something.

"Why are you all here?" he asked, curiosity winning over wanting to be silent. He looked at Rei who seemed to be the least annoying.

"Well we were practicing," Kai raised an eyebrow, "Hillary made us. Well she finally got her own blade and wanted to practice as well. However, she was going to blade against Max when she launched badly and it whacked poor Maxie in the head. He was out cold and had a slight cut and a big bump forming so we took him here to make sure he was alright. No brain damage or anything." Rei explained, ignoring the snort Bryan made.

Kai looked at Max and noticed for the first time that he had a bandage on his head.

_'Wow, I need sleep if I just now realized he had a bandage on his head.'_ He thought before turning to look at Spencer. The nurse was wrapping a bandage around his arm to keep the stitches and wounds clean. Spencer got up from the bed he was sitting on.

"Ok, you with the triangles come over here and redhead, you come as well." She said.

Kai glared at her but walked over towards the bed the blonde had just occupied.

"If I see one shoot within three feet of me I'm punching the person holding it." He whispered threateningly as he passed Spencer. He sat down on the bed while Ian wheeled Tala over.

The nurse quickly checked both for signs of concussions but neither had one. She then clean the gash on above Tala's eyebrow and had to give him a few stitches. She then taped some gauze over it. She cleaned the gash on the side of Kai's head but he didn't need stitches. The nurse couldn't really bandage it because it was in his hair. She then stepped back some looking for any more gashes or major injuries beside their broken bones.

"I'm going to get the x-ray ready and while I'm gone I want all of you to wash all those cuts and scrapes. The larger bathroom is over there. I'll be back in about ten minutes." She said pointing towards the bathrooms. She picked up a basic first aid kit and handed it to Hillary.

"When one is done, begin bandaging cuts. Will you do that for me?" She asked and Hillary nodded while smiling. All the Russian boys groaned while the others snickered at their misfortune.

They did as they were told and grudgingly allowed Hillary to put band aids on them. Ian laughed from the side since he had no injuries. He saw Bryan run his finger across his throat in a threatening manner and Ian shut up.

"SO who's first?!"

Tala and Ian flinched once again as the nurse appeared out of nowhere. Bryan jumped and banged his arm into the counter and began cursing everything from counter tops to unreliable flashlight batteries. Tala agreed to go first and was diagnosed with a broken ankle and one broken foot bone. (Ok sorry I don't know anything about bones so just go with me here). Bryan had also been right and he did have one broken rib. A doctor wheeled him off to go get a cast on his leg. Ian followed since his captain didn't want to be alone in a hospital.

"Shit!!!"

That was Bryan. He was getting x-rayed next and Kai and Spencer imagined the lilac haired blader just walked into part of the x-ray machine and hit his collarbone. Everyone else backed away from the closed door slightly scared. Bryan came out growling something in Russian and Spencer suddenly whacked him over the head while Kai stood off to the side laughing slightly. The nurse helped Bryan put on a special brace that immobilized his arms like slings so his collar bone could heal.

Kai was last. Turns out he had broken two bones in his wrist and had two broken ribs. The nurse put a wrap around his ribs and then sent him off to get a cast on his arm. He had tried to escape, he did NOT want a cast on his arm, but Tyson had been coming back from the snack machine and linked arms with him to go see the others. He would not let go. In the end, Spencer was able to catch up to the pissed off slate haired prisoner and his unknowing stupid blue haired captor.

By the time it they were done it was dark outside. Tala had a green cast and had bought a permanent marker and allowed the Bladebreakers and Ian sign it. Spencer just signed his name while Bryan grinned evilly. He wrote 'Good job, idiotic captain' and Tala tried to hit him with the crutches he had been given. Kai had gotten a black cast, thinking that no one would be able to sign it. Out of no where Tala pulls out a silver sharpie. Max grabbed it and quickly signed Kai's cast 'Get well soon!-Max'. Everyone else signed it while Kai stood there depressed that his plan had been foiled. Oh yes, Tala Ivanov was definitely dead when he had two arms to strangle him with.

"Hey wait, where are you all staying?" Tyson said as they all headed towards the front door.

'_Don't answer, don't answer, don't answer!_' Bryan and Kai both thought.

"A nearby hotel." Spencer told them.

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SPENCER, WHY???!!!'_

"What?! You can't stay in a hotel! And you can't go back to Russia! I know you all and you will not look after yourselves!" Max said standing beside Tyson who was nodding his head up and down.

"I agree with Max. I know! You can come stay at the dojo with us! Gramps and Dad are taking a vacation so it's just Hiro. Also Rei will be visiting China in a few days(Sorry Rei fans, it's just easier to have less characters)." Tyson said excitedly. They all cringed and Kai began to reply.

"N---Mph!" Tala had just slapped his hand over Kai's mouth and pulled him back some.

"Of course we'll stay!" Tala said smirking his biggest smirk ever.

"OWWWW MOTHER!!!" Tala yelled and held his hand. Kai had just bitten it, so hard that it was actually bleeding now.

"Keep it down over there!" Some nurse called.

"Then it's settled. You're coming with us!" Tyson said pulling Kai forward while Rei pulled Spencer, and Max pulled Bryan. Ian and Tala excitedly and smugly followed them with Hillary right behind them.

They got ready to flag down a taxi when Tyson remembered something.

"OH MY GOD WE LEFT KENNY!" He yelled and sprinted back inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School started today and I'm sooo depressed about it T-T. I hope you liked the chapter. Like I said earlier I will try to update soon but it might not be till this weekend or in a week. If I update sooner I will be very shocked. Have a nice day!

StunningGhost


	8. Chapter 8

-1Hello! I'm so sorry it has taken this long to update! My computer charger broke and was creating sparks so I had to wait to get a new one. Plus I've had a slight case of writers block. But finally here it is!

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8**

They arrived at the dojo and Rei and Max brought in the Blitzkrieg Boy's bags. Tyson walked in and, much to Kai's annoyance, began yelling through the dojo trying to find his brother.

"HIRO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He yelled and Kai made a low growl towards him.

"You can stop yelling Tyson I'm right here." Hiro said walking into the room. He paused for a second when he saw the Russian team.

"What are they doing here?" He asked, crossing his arms and glaring slightly. He and Kai did not get along very well and Hiro didn't really trust the Blitzkrieg Boys much at all.

"Is it alright if they stay here for a while? Gramps and Dad wouldn't mind. There's extra room anyways. Plus they're injured and shouldn't have to travel any more for a while." Tyson said in one breath, beaming up at his brother.

Hiro looked them all over. They did look like the walking dead, even Tala looked like he was falling asleep standing. He sighed deeply.

"Fine."

"YAY! THANKS SO MUCH!!! Come on you can all stay one of the dojo's practice rooms." Tyson said leading them down the hall.

Max and the others helped move sleeping futons into the room for them to sleep on. Kai claimed the one closest to the sliding doors that led onto the porch, then Tala next to him, then Bryan, Spencer, and Ian was closest to the doors leading to the hallway.

Spencer went to help Rei cook dinner, Ian was talking with Kenny about technology and computers in the living room, and everyone else left Tala, Bryan, and Kai in the room. Tyson was shouting nonsense about food to his brother who was completely ignoring him. Bryan shut the door and sighed. He turned around and coward slightly.

Kai had a murderous look in his eyes as he advanced towards Tala. Bryan cringed even though the killer intent was not directed towards him. Tala tried to back away from the raging Kai as much as he could on crutches.

"Now Kai, I just thought you would want to hang out with your old teammates!" Tala said.

"Oh and how would you have liked it if I brought you back to the Abby with your old peers?!" Kai questioned back lethally.

"But you actually like them!"

"Yea when they're not completely sugar high or extremely hyper!"

"Oh come on they aren't that bad." Tala said.

Kai was five feet away and was quickly reaching striking distance. Tala did the only thing he could think of that might work.

"HELP SPENCER!! TYSON!!! REI!!! ANYONE!!! KAI'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!" Tala yelled and kept trying to move out of Kai's range.

Kai growled and continued walking forward. Tala fell backwards and quickly scurried backwards towards Bryan as fast as he could. Kai quickly closed the rest of the distance when the door came flying open.

"What's going on?!" Hiro yelled from the doorway. He was instantly pushed into the room by his brother and Spencer.

"Did I just hear Tala scream?" Tyson asked shocked looking from the redhead to his fuming captain.

"Kai, back away from the idiot." Spencer said calmly.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!" Tala said but allowed Tyson to help him up and then the Russian hid behind the Blonde.

"Whatever, I will get you back Ivanov." Kai said ominously and walked out of the room.

Hiro watched the whole thing and sighed. He was going to need massive pain killers by the end of it. He then heard Rei's voice ring down the hallways.

"Dinner's ready!!!"

"Yes finally! FOOD!!!!!!!!!' Tyson yelled and ran past everyone. Hiro just hit his own forehead and followed his little brother.

Everyone gathered around the table and Hillary had to slap Tyson's hand away to keep him from eating.

"But Hillary I'm hungry~!" Tyson whined as his hand was hit yet again.

"Well too bad Tyson. You need to let the guests go first." She said and crossed her arms.

"But Kai's always here!" He said but was smacked on the head this time.

"Go ahead! Dig in!" Rei said smiling.

Spencer nodded and decided to get some food since Tyson seemed about ready to eat him if he didn't. Tala helped Kai put food on his plate, though the younger boy glared at him the whole time. As soon as Spencer had put some food on his plate Tyson dove in and began piling up a ton of food onto his own. The other's had to move quickly to get some of their own. When they were done eating Tala offered to wash the dishes, mainly to avoid Kai, and Hillary said she would help before going home.

The others all sat around in the living room.

"So, you all are training?" Kai asked not giving away his true motive.

"Yea, Hillary's been bugging us to keep training and teach her how to blade." Tyson said flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Can you please teach her how to launch a beyblade _properly_?!" Max basically begged, gingerly touching his forehead. Kai smirked and the others regretted talking to him about training.

"Of course I will, especially since I'm going to take over your training again while I'm here. We start the day after tomorrow." He said smiling smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"WHAT?!!!!" Tyson and Max yelled at the same time.

"YES!!!! THAT'S WHEN I'M LEAVING!!!!" Rei yelled punching a fist into the air.

"But why~!!! Your training is so hard though." Tyson whined.

Bryan smirked and turned towards Spencer.

"This will be fun after all." Bryan said enjoying the torment they would have to have.

Tyson was busy sulking till he got an idea. He smiled cheekily at his captain.

"Wait a second, even though Hillary has started making us practice she doesn't really lead them all anymore. Hiro does. SO since you are currently with the Blitzkrieg Boys now you will have to run everything by him. He's our manager." Tyson said crossing his arms and it was his turn to smile smugly now.

Bryan's grin got even bigger. He watched Kai growl slightly and then turn to look at Hiro. The Russian phoenix and the older Granger were glaring at each other with extreme irritation.

"So I have to run everything by you do I?" Kai said with venom in his voice.

"Yes you do, even though you are captain when you are actually here, I am there manager now. That means I have more power than you do." Hiro shot back.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Kai spat.

Tala walked into the room with Hillary behind him. Tala saw the lightning flying between Hiro and Kai and decided to do something. He limped in and stood next to Kai.

"Ok everyone let's take a deep breath for a second. Kai's temper is very bad right now which indicates he needs sleep, even if he doesn't think he does. So we'll be going to sleep now! See you in the morning!" Tala said as Spencer and Ian linked arms with Kai and pulled him off to their room with Bryan in tow. Tala smiled and waved at them all and they all said goodnight back to him. He then limped off to their room.

"I swear they're all mental." Hiro said before relaxing again.

"Agreed." Max, Rei, and Tyson all said as they continued to watch TV.

All the Russians sat in their room on their own individual futon. They were all looking at Spencer who had a serious face on.

"Alright, everyone listen up. I understand some of you think that the G-revs are annoying but they are graciously allowing us to stay here and are taking care of us. So we need to behave and not kill any of them, this includes Hiro." Spencer said looking at Kai the whole time.

"It's not just me." Kai muttered underneath his breath. Bryan just smirked at the younger Russian while taking off his brace.

"So you will do your best to be courteous and help out around the dojo and be kind to them, is that clear?" Spencer asked crossing his arms.

"Yes sir." The other four said.

"Good, now everyone go to sleep." He said but was instantly attacked verbally by Tala.

"Who died and made you captain? I certainly haven't gone anywhere. I decide when we go to sleep and everything so…bow down to me!" he said pointing to the ground.

"…"

Everyone stared at him.

"You're an idiot Tala." Kai said and lay down on his bed, turning onto his side so his back was to everyone.

"Nice try." Bryan said and rubbed his hand through the redhead's hair. He received a growl in response.

"Yea, besides. If Tala was dead you're not next in line for captainship, I am." Ian said sticking his big nose into the air as if he was important.

"No, if he was to die, and Kai didn't kill him, then Kai would become captain…wait wouldn't that cause conflict with him being G-rev's captain? Oh well I'm in line after Kai so I guess I could take over." Bryan said .

"CAN WE NOT TALK LIKE YOU ALL ARE WAITING FOR ME TO BE KILLED OFF?! PLUS I WOUOLDN'T LET ANY OF YOU TAKE OVER! I'D COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE AND HAUNT YOU ALL AND STILL BE CAPTAIN!!!" Tala yelled angrily. He yanked back the covers and got into his own bed, lifting his broken leg onto a pile of pillows so it was elevated.

"Well, Kai's already been plotting how to take you out without suspicion coming back to him. You know, once he turns eighteen he'll inherit a lot more power and money. He could probably even hire a hit man." Ian said smirking at him as Tala's face showed a little fear as he eyed his slate haired friend's back.

"Yo Kai, you can always hire me. I have a great discount rate for fellow Abby-members." Bryan said smiling evilly.

"Sure." was Kai response.

"WHAT?!" Tala shouted feeling betrayed.

"Go to sleep!" Spencer said sternly, trying not to yell so the other people in the house wouldn't here him. Tala pouted and Ian and Bryan just got underneath their comforters. Spencer turned off the light before getting into his own bed.

"Night Tala."(Ian)

"Night shrimp"(Tala.)

"Good night everyone."(Spencer)

"Ditto"(Bryan)

"Night Bry---"

"Shut up!" (Kai).

"NIGHT KAI!!!" (Tala, Ian, Bryan.)

"Oh God…"(Spencer)

"Shoot me."(Kai)

*~*Next Morning*~*

Tala yawned as he sat up in bed. He looked to the side and saw Bryan was already awake and so was Spencer. Ian wasn't even in the room. Tala frowned, slightly annoyed that he had slept later than both Bryan and Ian but stood up anyways. He glanced behind him to see Kai still sleeping.

"He's still asleep? Is that even possible? I always thought he had a built in alarm system in his head or something." Tala whispered to Bryan who just shrugged.

Tala walked over to Kai's bed and looked down at his friend. He seemed really peaceful and was completely still except for the slight rise and fall of his chest, along with a bang that rose slightly every time he exhaled(EEEEEK I want a picture~). Tala reached out to shake his shoulder when he felt someone grab his wrist. He looked up to see Spencer who shook his head no.

"Let him sleep. He deserves some. Plus, a well rested Kai is a more tolerable Kai." He whispered softly and Tala smirked knowing it was all too true. He stood up and with his crutches, began to limp off towards the kitchen.

All three of them walked in to see Hiro and Rei in the kitchen. Max and Tyson were still sleeping while Ian and Kenny had gone off to the library to do some research or something.

'_Nerds.' _Tala thought smirking slightly.

**/Yup!/ **Wolborg popped in.

'_Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while!' _Tala thought.

**/Awe I missed you too pup!/**

Tala could almost picture the wolf's grin. He bristled slightly.

'_Whatever mutt.' _He countered.

**/AH! You did not just call _me_ a mutt!!!/ **Wolborg growled.

'_Payback's a bitch.'_

**/Oh it's on pup, it's on. Prepare to lose and be put to shame for forever. You're on my turf now/**

'_Seriously, what can you do? You're in my head.'_

**/Oh I bet Kai and Dranzer will be willing to help me out some. MUWAHAHAHA!/ **Wolborg roared before disappearing from Tala's mind. Tala rolled his eyes and focused, only to see Hiro staring at him.

"What?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"What yourself. You just stood there, doing nothing but staring at me for a minute." Hiro said eyeing him suspiciously and moved his drink closer to himself.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Who would want to look at you." Tala said biting into a pancake that Rei had given him. Hiro just glared at him but sipped his coffee.

"So where's Kai? He's usually the first one up." Rei asked slightly concerned.

"Yea and it's unnerving how he sneaks around at the early hours of the morning." Hiro muttered.

Tala ignored the Granger and Spencer answered the question.

"It's been a rough two days and he's just exhausted. He'll be up and fussing around soon enough." Spencer said.

"True I guess. A well rested Kai is a more tolerable Kai." Rei recited as he held his wooden spoon in the air.

"So true isn't it!" Tala said smiling with a wolfish grin. Rei showed a fang but continued to making pancakes.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Tala asked out loud for anyone to answer.

"Well Ian and Kenny will probably be at the library all day…" Rei began.

'_Like I said, nerds.'_

"I have to pack so that will take a while. I'm not sure about the others though. Do any of you have something to do?" He asked.

"Nope, is there anything to do around here?" Tala asked putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Not really. We usually just go into town or something but I guess you all are still tired from camping." Rei said.

Hiro had to spit his coffee back into the mug. He stared at them.

"You tried to go camping?" He asked with a smirk present on his face.

"Yea, got a problem with that?" Tala asked narrowing his eyes but hissed in pain when Spencer elbowed him in the ribs.

"I just don't see you as the camping type." Hiro said still with a pleased grin on his face.

"We aren't but our brilliant captain here forced us all to go." Bryan huffed.

"Hey, you participated in that." Tala glared. Bryan glared back.

"Anyways, that's why we're all injured. Things didn't go according to Tala's plan, like wild bears and cliffs." Spencer said biting into a pancake.

"Sounds like fun." Hiro said sarcastically before returning to his food.

The room was quiet until a booming voice rang throughout the kitchen.

"REI!!! YOU MADE BREAKFAST!!! YOU'RE SO KIND, I COULD HUG YOU TO DEATH RIGHT NOW! BUT I WON'T, BECAUSE MARIAH WOULD KILL ME IF I SENT YOU BACK NOT BREATHING!" Tyson bellowed as he came into the room.

Everyone winced at the loudness of his voice and everyone except Rei glared at him. Tala then visibly paled as he looked past Tyson and at the person standing in the doorway.

"Uh, Tyson I would run if I were you." Tala said moving back in his seat.

Tyson just tilted his head to the side confused, not sensing the danger behind him which seemed to scream rage and irritation. He saw everyone's gaze look behind him so he also took a glance behind him. He instantly tensed and faced the doorway.

"Uh, hey Kai."

"You have five seconds. Five…"

"I didn't know you were still asleep!"

"Four…"

"You can't be mad at me! I'm your lovable and best blader in the whole world! World Champion Tyson!" Tyson tried to reason.

"ONE!" Kai said when his irritation exploded and he decided to skip three and two.

Tyson screamed his head off as he ran through the kitchen trying to get outside as fast as possible. Kai was right on his tail and chased him into the backyard. He was able to grab the back of Tyson's shirt and pulled him to the ground next to the fish pond. Kai then grabbed Tyson's head and put it into the pond.

Hiro and Spencer ran into the yard while Bryan just laughed his head off along with Tala who was trying not to fall off his chair. They loved seeing Kai angry. Spencer got there first and pulled Kai away while Hiro patted his younger brother on the back as he took in deep gulps of air.

"I dare you to wake me up again." Kai hissed before walking back inside and to his room to hopefully be able to go back to sleep.

Hiro glared at him and stood up to follow him and give him a piece of his mind when Spencer stopped him.

"I'm really sorry for his actions but Tyson knows how Kai is. Plus he wouldn't have actually killed him. He just needs a few more hours of sleep. Knowing him, he won't even remember waking up or what happened." Spencer said. Hiro exhaled and was about to comment when Tyson spoke up.

"Wow, haha. I miss having him around! I haven't been able to piss him off that much in a long time!" Tyson said standing up and going back inside to change clothes since his were wet. Hiro just stared after him like he was crazy. Spencer smiled and shrugged before also going back inside.

"Maybe I'm the one who's mental." He said to himself before he also walked back inside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'll try to update again soon but like I said I'm kind of having writer's block for this one. Hope everyone's having a good January! That's all =)

StunningGhost


	9. Chapter 9

-1Wow so it's been a while since I updated! Sorry. I've kind of hit a wall of writers block and it's making it very difficult to come up with anything. Bu t I will try to update as soon as soon as I come up with something!

Thank you for being patient!

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything else.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter 9**

Everyone stood in the airport, getting ready to send Rei off for his visit back to China. It was six in the morning and everyone except the Blitzkrieg Boys and Hiro seemed half dead. Max yawned making more noise than was necessary before snuggling back into a comfortable position in the plastic chair. Tyson sat next to him completely asleep with his head leaning backward and his mouth open as he snored loud enough that they were shocked everyone else there hadn't woken up from it. Kenny was typing away on his computer as normal but at a much slower pace. Hillary was asleep laying across a few chairs. The others sat quietly, reading or talking.

"FLIGHT 431 FOR CHINA AT GATE 9" A voice announced over the intercom system.

"That's me!" Rei said smiling as he grabbed his carryon bag. Hiro woke everyone up.

"Well, I guess we'll see you in a few weeks buddy!" Tyson said patting him on the back and hugging him.

"Yea, also don't forget to take pictures of the team for us!" Max said smiling brightly.

"I won't!" He said smiling. He walked over to Kai who had stood up.

"Don't kill them till I get back ok?" he said smiling and stuck his hand out. Kai smirked and shook his hand.

"Get back quick then." He said before walking back to stand next to Tala.

Rei nodded at the other Blitzkrieg boys and smiled at Hillary, Kenny, and Hiro. He then walked through the security and through the gate to get onto the plane.

"Alright, let's head back. You all have training to do, right." Hiro said and gave Kai a look. Kai just smirked and shook his head.

"You heard him, let's go." Kai said and he and the other Russians began walking towards the exit.

"Awe man this is going to suck!" Tyson whined while holding his head.

"You're the one who invited them to stay at the dojo." Hillary said as she and Kenny walked past them.

"You're going to have to train with us too!" Tyson called after her as he and Max raced after them.

They arrived back at the dojo and right away, Tyson and Max were begging to have breakfast.

"Come on Kai! It's still earlier than when we used to start training! Can we just get something little to eat?" Tyson begged on his knees pleading up at his captain.

"Fine. As long as something little is only one bowl of cereal and some toast." He said glaring at them.

"Thanks Kai!" Max said hugging him quickly, despite Kai's obvious discomfort, before both the younger bladers raced inside.

"Thanks Kai!" Tala mocked in a high pitched voice. Kai growled and turned to face the redhead.

"You're just jealous that they like me better than we like you!" Kai said smirking when Tala's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"But I thought you guys liked me?" Tala said tilting his head to the side in slight confusion and hurt.

"HA!" Bryan laughed as he walked past the redhead. Said redhead swiftly struck out with one of his crutches and whacked the lilac Russian in the back of the head.

"Ow~ that hurt!" Bryan said turning around glaring.

Spencer turned to look at Hiro who seemed the only sane one there at the moment.

"Want to go to a bar later, I am in desperate need of a drink?" Spencer said eyeing his teammates warily.

"Agreed, I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Hiro said and they walked inside.

Bryan, who had Tala in a headlock, looked at them along with Kai who was standing next to him. An evil smile came across their faces.

"Oow~ Hiro and Spencer are going on a date tonight-AHHHHHH!" Tala screamed as he tried to dodge a massive boot that was perfectly aimed at his head. Unfortunately Bryan still had him in a headlock so the kick met its mark. Tala was down for the count.

Hiro gave the redhead a concerned look but Kai spoke up on his behalf.

"He'll be conscious in about ten minutes. Wolborg and he tend to fight when during these times causing him to wake up quicker." Kai explained before walking inside to find his other teammates.

When he walked through the kitchen door he instantly ducked as a frying pan went flying by his head. Silently he thanked his reflexes. He looked up to see Hillary screaming at Tyson.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I HOPE YOU STARVE! I'M NEVER COOKING FOR YOU AGAIN YOU UNGRATEFUL PIG!" She yelled and stomped out of the room.

"YEA WELL AT LEAST THAT MEANS I WON'T DIE FROM FOOD POISONING!" Tyson shouted back before yelping as a shoe went hurtling towards him.

"Tyson I wouldn't antagonize her like that. She's pretty vicious." Max said taking a large bite of toast.

"Yea, yea whatever." Tyson replied while waving his hand in the air like he wasn't listening to him. He sat down to start eating his breakfast.

Kai had stood back up and observed his surroundings. Max had almost finished his breakfast while Tyson had barely begun. Kai smirked before putting on his dead serious face.

"Training, outside, NOW!" he said and walked towards the back door.

"WHAT! BUT I'VE BARELY EATEN!" Tyson yelled mid bite of his cereal.

"Well that's your fault. Maybe if you had just let her cook then you could have eaten instead of arguing. I don't like repeating myself. OUTSIDE NOW!" He growled from the doorway before turning and walking onto the back porch.

Max got up smiling slightly and followed his captain. Tyson growled but took a last sip of his orange juice before also walking outside. Hillary had heard Kai's command and was waiting out in the yard.

*~*Back with the Blitzkrieg Boys*~*

"So what are we going to do while he trains them. Sure watching Kai torture his team is fun but only for a while." Bryan said sitting down next to the knocked out Tala.

"We could train ourselves." Spencer suggested.

"Please, half of us can barely move." Bryan scoffed.

"We could always prank random people?" Ian suggested.

"You know what… that actually sounds like a good idea!" Bryan said smiling now as various schemes and pranks raced through his head. Spencer just rolled his eyes at them.

"But we should wait until our oh-so-dear captain is awake. I don't think he would like it if we reeked havoc without him." Bryan said shaking the redhead's shoulder. There was no response.

"Why'd you have to kick him so hard." Ian pouted, crossing his arms.

*~*Inside Tala's head*~*

**/HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!/** Wolborg howled like crazy. Inside his own mind, Tala sat there pouting and arms crossed, similar to Ian's position.

'_STOP LAUGHING!'_ He shouted at him and stood up. He was happy that in his mind he wasn't injured.

**/But he just kicked you flat like a pancake…haha…maybe I should ask Spencer to get my revenge for me./** The wolf replied smugly.

When Tala was unconscious, he was able to walked around in his mind and Wolborg was visible to him. Using this as an advantages, Tala lunged forward and tackled the wolf onto the ground. The wolf was barely affected and just got back up, knocking Tala to the side. He sat down and looked at his master.

**/Wow that was a sad attempt pup./ **Wolborg sneered at him.

'_Why are you all so mean to me?!' _Tala shouted and turned his back on the wolf.

**/Because it's so easy to pick on you./ **The wolf replied laughing.

'_Yea well next time pick on Kai or something.'_ Tala grumbled.

**/But it wouldn't be as fun!….Oh come on your not seriously that angry./** Wolborg said rolling his eyes. He sat there for a minute.

'…'

**/Pup?…Tala?…Master Tala?!/** Wolborg said standing up. He rubbed his massive head across the redhead's back. Unfortunately the wolf could not see the evil smirk on his master's face. Tala whirled around and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and pulled him to the ground and refused to let go.

**/PUP! LET GO!!! YOU'RE MESSING UP MY FUR!!/ **Wolborg roared as he tried to get out of the Russian's death grip.

'_NEVER!!!'_

"TALA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh…" Tala said stupidly as he opened his eyes. Bryan just rolled his eyes.

"Finally, it's only taken you about twenty minutes to finally come back to the real world." Bryan huffed.

Tala sat upright and looked slightly confused. Then it all came back at once.

"_YOU!!!_" Tala hissed at Spencer, sounding strangely similar to Kai.

"Don't start. You deserved that kick and you know it." Spencer said standing back up.

Tala just sniffed and turned his head to the side. He then looked around and noticed that not every one was there.

"Where are the others?" He asked finally standing up.

"Kai's off training them. They should still be running around the dojo, they have been for only ten minutes and I think I heard him say run for twenty-five." Ian said smiling with smug laughter written on his face.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Tala asked as the boredom set in.

Ian and Bryan smiled at him.

"I'm glad you asked, my captain." Bryan said as he and Ian leaned in to tell him what their plan was.

*~*Back to Kai*~*

"Alright, you can stop." Kai said as everyone turned the corner.

"THANK YOU!" Tyson yelled and fell onto the ground in a big heap. Max was on his hands and knees breathing hard while Hillary was bending over with her hands on her legs, trying to stand up.

"That was sooo long!" Tyson moaned from the ground. Kai just rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad Tyson. That's nothing. Plus you have ab-workouts next."

"One, I didn't see you running so you can't say that was nothing. Second, NO WAY AM I DOING MORE!" Tyson said groaning dramatically.

"Can't run, broken ribs remember. If you want to pay for my medical bill and explain to Tala why I got hurt again just to prove that I can run longer than you then go ahead, he should be awake by now." Kai said casually glancing at his cell phone to check the time.

"We'll take your word for it." Max said stepping on the back of Tyson's head so he couldn't reply.

"Good. Now everyone up. I want fifty crunches and then forty pushups. And yes Hillary you can do girl pushups." Kai said still sitting on the porch step. Hillary smirked at Tyson and Max who grumbled the whole time. They all then began to do as he had said. Kai sighed and closed his eyes. He was still tired and would space out whenever they were training. His breath evened out some…

"KAI!!!!!!" Tala's voice boomed right behind him.

Kai whirled around quickly cursing in Russian at being scared, followed by a wince and an even longer string of curses. He held his side and glared at the redhead.

"IDIOT!" Kai hissed, turning back around gingerly.

"Oops, sorry. Did I scare you?" Tala asked leaning over his friend.

Kai didn't even grace him with an answer.

"Well, I was just coming to let you know that we are going to go water balloon attack random people from the balcony on a skyscraper." Tala said and turned around walking back inside.

"I have extra's in my bag if you need any." Kai called back while watching Tyson struggle to do his fifteenth sit-up.

"Thanks!" Tala said waving his arm by his head as a thanks sign.

Kai smirked slightly before paying attention to his team again. He sighed and close his eyes, leaning farther back onto his hands that were behind him.

*~*Tala*~*

"There! I think that will be a good spot. Not to high to cause too much pain but high enough to not be recognized by first glance. And there's a ledge that we can duck behind." Tala said pointing upward towards a balcony with his crutch.

"Perfect!" Ian yelled excitedly and raced into the building. Bryan and Tala followed behind him.

They found the room and saw it was an empty meeting room. They went inside and locked the door behind them. The saw a small bar sink off to the side and began making water balloons. When they had a good supply of them, Ian brought them all out onto the balcony. All three stood there looking over the side. Ian looked at Tala.

"The honor is yours captain!" Ian said saluting him.

Tala just rolled his eyes but smirked. He took a big green water balloon and looked over the edge. He saw a lot of people walking around and had to pick a target out of all of them. He spotted a business man talking snobbily on his phone, yelling at some assistant. Tala had very good hearing. He held the balloon up until the guy was almost underneath him. He then launched it downward and it landed perfectly on the executive's head, soaking him almost completely.

Tala laughed out but quickly moved back moved behind the cement pillar so he couldn't be seen. Bryan and Ian had crouched behind the concrete edge.

"WHO DID THAT! I'LL HURT YOU WHEN I FIND OUT!" They heard the man call out.

"Hurt us? Is that the best he could come up with?" Bryan snickered.

They through water balloons at random civilians all day long. The best had been when Ian through it at a middle-aged woman walking her Chi Wawa. She had shrieked like a dying woman and began crying over her ruined makeup. They all stealthily made their way out of the building and took a taxi back to the dojo.

The three walked inside and heard Spencer in the kitchen. Bryan walked over and saw Spencer cooking dinner with an exhausted looking Hillary. Bryan smirked. This had been her first 'Kai' practice. He walked by and went into the living room. He paused in the doorway. Tyson and Max were sitting on the couch with Hiro sitting on the coffee table in front of them. He was bandaging a gash on Tyson's cheek and one on Max's arm. Kai was sitting on a chair bandaging his hand. Tala was standing over him watching him like a hawk.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Bryan asked.

"Hillary…" The three blade breakers hissed. Bryan could barely keep an emotionless look on his face.

"What happened?" He said walking over to another chair and sitting down.

"Well, we were practicing launching and Hillary launched and it veered ninety degrees left and cut Max's arm. Then she re-launched but this time it nicked Tyson's cheek. Kai then taught her how to launch it straight so it could go into the dish. When he turned around to walk back to the porch. She decided to launch it and it went straight at his head. Luckily he turned on reflex and caught it but got cut. So all in all, Hillary's trying to kill everyone." Hiro explained placing a large band-aid on Tyson's cheek. He then moved to clean Max's arm.

"…hehehehe…" Bryan laughed into his arm.

"It's not funny~!" Tyson whined.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the fact that Hillary launched it at Kai's head!" Bryan finally laughed. Kai growled and glared at him but did not retaliate.

"Well, you can teach her next time. I'm going to be safely inside, then again is anywhere safe from her?" Max said starting to panic.

"We'll get Ian to teach her since he's so short it will fly over his head." Tala said seriously. Ian punched him in the arm.

"Dinner's ready!" Spencer called. Tyson and Max's faces brightened and they took off towards the kitchen.

"See, we should leave while we can! They'll kill us all!" Kai told Tala in Russian so Hiro couldn't understand.

"It's not that bad, just a little cut." Tala scoffed back.

"It could have just as easily been my head! And if you had been here who knows, IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOURS!" Kai yelled pointing at him.

"Let's try to survive a few more days alright. End of discussion." Tala said and walked into the kitchen. Kai stood there in disbelief.

'_Crap, Tala just made him mad.'_ Bryan thought as he and everyone else walked also walked into the kitchen. He nudged Kai in that direction as well instead of going back to their rooms.

"Tala just likes it here instead of Russia so that's why he wants to stay a while. Please bear with it." Bryan whispered to him before walking over to the table.

Dinner was relatively peaceful and then everyone separated to do their own thing. Most of them just watched TV or read books in their rooms. Bryan, Tala, Tyson, Ian, Max and Spencer were all in the living room watching TV when they flipped to the news.

"Today, many people walking in downtown Tokyo were attacked by water balloons. Up to fifty-five people were hit, but could not see or find the culprits. Anyone with information please call the police. There will be a small rewards for any valuable information." The news reporter said.

Spencer slowly turned his head to look at the other three Russians in the room.

"Seriously? That's what you did all day?" Spencer asked.

"…"

"…"

"…Got to go!" Tala said and limped away as fast as possible to their room with Bryan and Ian right behind him.

Spencer sighed and turned towards Hiro.

"How about that bar downtown?" Spencer asked. Hiro nodded and they both left, trying to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Like I said up top it might be a while before I update again! It's my senior year and it's really hectic. Plus I have writer's block. I will try to update soon. Please review! Thank you for those who do, and silent readers, thanks for your support even though I don't know you're there. Oh and Happy upcoming Easter =D

StunningGhost


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a lae update! I finally updated though. Anyways**

**Disclaimer: i do not own beyblade**

"talking..."

_'thinking..'_

**/Bit beast taling/**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Where did Spencer go?" Tala asked as he entered the living room.

"He and Hiro decided they couldn't take us any more and went downtown." Bryan answered angrily as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

'_I wish they had taken me with them.'_ Bryan mumbled in his thoughts.

**/Yea right, they have been fed up with their teams since they got here. And you know Spencer, if he can get away from you lot and have a good time he takes it at the first opportunity./ **Falborg's deep voice said in his head.

'_Yes but I'm not bad company!' _Bryan thought back.

**/Pshhhh and Ian is 6'2"/ **Falborg said sarcastically and Bryan shut him out of his thoughts.

"So what do you all want to do? It's so boring here." Tala whined as he sank into the couch.

"Well there isn't that much to do really. ummmmm…." Tyson said and began thinking of what they could do.

"Don't hurt yourself." Tala deadpanned at Tyson's thinking and turned towards Max.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked the blonde.

"Well I don't know if you all would be interested since it's childish but Tyson's dojo is so big that I bet it would be fun to play tag or hide-and-go-seek in! And since Hiro isn't here there is no one to stop us this time!" Max said with a giant hyperactive smile on his face.

Tala stared at him for a second before breaking out into a big wolfish grin.

"Perfect! That sounds like fun! Call everyone in here!" Tala said and hurried off towards their rooms.

Max in the exact same fashion shot off into the kitchen except he wasn't on crutches.

"Hey guys! Come in here for a second we have something to do!" Max said hyperly to Tyson, Hillary, and Kenny who had all been sitting in the kitchen cleaning up, and eating more in Tyson's case. The three shrugged their shoulders and walked into the living room, Kenny entering a little more apprehensive than the others. Bryan, who had heard their plan, was still flipping through the channels on the TV.

"YO Ian, Kai where are you!" Tala said as he dramatically slid open the door to their room. Ian was sitting on his bed messing with some type of mechanism while Kai was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Ian, come into the living room we have something fun to do!" Tala said excitedly while smirking.

Ian just shrugged and put down the metal and screwdriver and walked out of the room. Tala hobbled towards the porch sliding doors and slid them open. Kai was sitting on the porch reading his book. He didn't even acknowledge Tala and turned the page in his book.

"Hey Kai! Come on in we have a game to play!" Tala said enthusiastically.

"No." was all he said back as the slate haired teen continued reading his book.

"Oh come on you can read that book another time…you've probably read it before anyways!" Tala said rolling his eyes at his friend.

Kai didn't even answer him this time and once again turned the page in his book.

"What's your problem?!" Tala asked harshly switching to Russian.

"You're my problem!" Kai retaliated back in their native language. He was glaring at him from the corner of his eye.

"How so?!" Tala spat back.

"First, you go against what I wanted and bring me here! I didn't even want to go camping! Second you take my jet over here! Third you just invite us over here without even caring about asking me! You keep ordering me around like I'm some follower of yours!" Kai said standing now. He was holding his book by his side. His voice was neutral but his eyes were flashing with anger.

"What, do you hate them or something? If so then why are you their captain or even why do you flip-flop between our teams?!!" Tala shouted at him.

"It's not even about them! Its about---" Kai was cut off by someone else voice.

"Tala? Kai? Are you in here?" The heard Max's voice say as he walked into their room. When he saw them he smiled but it faltered when he saw Tala huffing and Kai squeezing the life out of his book with one hand.

"Ummm I was going to say everyone's in the living room and we were just waiting for you. Are you going to come Kai?" Max asked slightly optimistically.

Kai gave one last glance at Tala before he walked past him dog-earing his page and throwing the book onto his futon. He walked past Max and the American looked back at Tala. When he saw the redhead walking towards him he followed after Kai.

Once they were all in the room standing in a circle Max stepped forward.

"So, Tala and I were thinking since Hiro isn't here that we should play Tag or Hide-and-go-seek! So do you all want to play??!!" Max told them excitedly.

"HECK YEA!!!!" Tyson shouted punching his fist into the air.

"DEFINITELY!!" Ian yelled right after Tyson.

"I'm in!" Hillary told them.

"Of course, you come up with this." Bryan said shaking his head but held his hand up to show he was in as well.

"Kai?" Max asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

Kai looked at him and closed his eyes smirking. There was no way he could win against that look so he too raised his good arm up.

"But..but! This could be dangerous!!! I mean think of all the stuff we could break! Or we could get injured. The Blitzkrieg boys are already not in the best shape and what if something happens! Plus Tala can't even run, he has a CAST on his leg!!!" Kenny said exasperated.

"Oh come on Chief, how many times do we get this opportunity?" Tyson said nudging him.

"N-No! We can't do it!" Kenny said firmly. Kai had to give him credit for actually being stubborn.

"Party Pooper! Come on it will be fun!" Tala said smirking at him and taking a step forward to intimidate the small brown haired boy.

Bryan looked over at Kai and nudged him. Kai glared at him but saw the look in Bryan's eyes. Bryan then shifted his gaze to Kenny's computer that was sitting on the desk. Kai followed his gaze and smirked. Kai nodded at Bryan, grabbed the back of Ian's shirt and slow pulled Ian and himself away from the group.

"I-I…only Tyson l-livess here…we c-can't mess up his g-grandpa's stuff." Kenny said cowering under the wolf's stare.

"Kenny, if you don't play or let us play we won't give you your computer back." Bryan said from behind the small boy.

Kenny whirled around and saw Kai standing on a chair with Ian balancing on his shoulders. Ian was successfully taping Kenny's laptop to the ceiling. Kenny's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it!

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kenny shouted and dropped to his knees dramatically.

Tyson smiled and patted Kenny on the shoulder.

"I guess you're playing then!" Tyson said laughing. Kenny looked like he was about to cry.

"But Kenny does have a point. What about your leg Tala?" Hillary asked while pointing to the green cast on his leg.

"We can play hide-and-go-seek. The person counts to a high number which gives us all time to hide. The person who is it then has to find everyone. The first person he finds will be it the next round and helps find the rest of the people." Max came up with.

"Good idea!" Tala said smiling.

"So who is it first?" Bryan asked.

"…" Everyone went silent.

"NOT IT!!!!!!!" Everyone seemed to yell at once. When that didn't decide anything Tyson shouted.

"Nose goes!!!" Tyson shouted and touched his finger to his nose.

Everyone as quick as they could touched their finger to their nose however Ian didn't understand what was going on and was the last person to touch his nose.

"Ian's it!" Tyson said pointing at the small Russian blader.

"Awe no fair! I didn't even understand what was going on!" He tried to argue but no on listened.

"Ok, count to 100. Basically just wait until 100 seconds have gone by. Go count in the corner. Oh and no going outside!" Tyson said.

"Fine!" Ian huffed and walked over to the corner he had pointed to.

"1...2...3...4...5..." He began counting and everyone hurried off down the hallways and different floors.

Hillary ran and hid in one of the many broom closets. Max ran into the room that he stayed in with Tyson and hid behind the dresser in between it and the wall. Tala hurried as fast as he could down one of the hallways and tried to find somewhere he could hide. When he slid open one door he saw a spare bedroom. The bed though was on a bed frame so he could fit underneath it. He hid his crutches under the bed first and then tightly squeezed under the bed. Bryan and Kai raced down one hallway side by side. The glared at each other and ran faster towards their destination. They threw open the doors to one of the training rooms and ran in.

"I call the storage drawers!!" Bryan said quickly.

"Fine, as long as you don't let someone know I'm here." Kai said and looked up at the support beams in the old fashioned dojo training room.

Bryan ran to what looked like a raised platform for students to sit on. Underneath however were some large panels that pulled out as storage units and Bryan quickly climbed in. Once he was behind it he replaced the panel so that he was hidden behind it, underneath the platform.

Kai stared at the wall and where the lowest part of the support beam connected to it. He ran full speed at the wall and quickly ran up it before grabbing onto the beam with his good arm. He then pulled himself up and laid down on it so from below you couldn't see him. He smirked and closed his eyes.

"96...97...98...99...100! Ready or not here I come!" Ian yelled and he raced off down the hallway.

He stopped by every door and looked in, looking for any possible hiding places and moving on when he couldn't find anyone. He came across a bathroom and looked in. He looked at the sink that had cabinets underneath it. He saw one of the doors wouldn't close all the way and smirked. He through open the door but frowned when he didn't find anyone. He huffed and walked out of the bathroom. However as soon as he left there was an exhale of breath as Tyson breathed out from behind the shower curtain in the bathtub.

He continued on till he opened one of the closets. He saw Hillary hiding in some of the clothes and tagged her.

"Man~" She whined as she moved out of her hiding spot.

She followed Ian around to the other rooms. They found Kenny next who has hiding in the library behind one of the chairs. He showed them back to the bathroom that Tyson was hiding in and Ian found him this time. They continued looking around until twenty minutes later they found Tala, whose crutches were sticking out from underneath the end of the bed. Once they helped him out from his hiding spot the continued looking for Bryan and Kai.

They walked into the training room and eventually found Bryan. Tala laughed as Bryan crawled out and the lilac haired blader glared at his captain.

"So does anyone know where Kai is?" Ian asked huffing as they regrouped in the living room.

"He has a really good hiding spot so just start a new round and maybe someone will find him next time." Bryan explained.

'_And by that he means he has fallen asleep in his hiding spot.' _Tala thought frowning angrily.

They continued playing and it soon developed into a game of tag. Tala still hid but they added a base so he could get there and be safe. Kai, like Tala thought, was sleeping on the ceiling beam still but woke up when he heard Tyson chase Max into the training room. He soon ignored them and just closed his eyes again.

It was late into the night when Tyson was chasing Ian when the front door swung open and Hiro and Spencer walked in. Everyone froze and stared at them.

"What are you all doing?" Hiro asked looking slightly pissed off.

"Nothing!" Tyson said smiling at his brother as he sat on the couch.

"Sure." Spencer said and walked into the room. Everyone filed in while Bryan went to wake up Kai.

"Well, I am going to bed now!" Hillary said sheepishly and went in stayed in one of the guest rooms that they had designated hers since she stayed over so much.

"Why is Kenny's computer on the ceiling?" Hiro asked looking up at the object currently taped to the ceiling.

"Oh you know, we were just having some fun." Tala said rubbing the back of his neck.

Spencer just gave him a look and went and stood on a chair so he could reach the electronic. He pulled it down and handed it to the young boy who hugged it close to his chest and gave a look daring anyone to try and take it from him again.

"Ok, well we are all going to bed, see ya in the morning!" Tyson said and he, Max, and Kenny ran off to their shared room.

Tala, Bryan, and now Kai, did the same and walked back to their room. Spencer and Hiro just gave each other looks and went off to their own rooms as well.

When Spencer walked in he was instantly barraged by questions from Tala, Ian, and Bryan. Kai was back sitting on the porch reading his book.

"SO, where did you two go?" Tala asked raising and eyebrow.

"Yea and why didn't you take me?!" Bryan huffed slightly irritated.

"We just went to a club downtown. Nothing really out of the ordinary." The blonde responded and made his way to his bag to change into his nightclothes.

"Ooooo~ did you meet any girls?" Tala asked with a wolfish smirk on his face.

Spencer thought back and shuddered slightly. He was about to play it off but all three of his teammates caught it.

"Who is she?!" (Tala)

"Why did you shudder?!!" (Bryan)

"Is she hot?!" (Ian)

"She's no one, she's crazy, and yes she was good looking but creepy." Spencer said sighing as he saw there would be no way out of their questions.

"Well what happened?!" Tala demanded now excited. Nothing ever happened to the oldest member of the team.

"Well…" Spencer began sitting on the bed.

**FLASHBACK**

_Spencer and Hiro were sitting at the bar. Hiro was drinking some but not much while Spencer had some water. He was still underage in Japan. In Russia it was different. Plus it wouldn't matter even if he had had a drink because he and the others had built up a tolerance for alcohol during training so it wouldn't affect them. People thought the Abby only trained them to be the best bladers but he and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys had been trained to basically be soldiers/spies for Voltaire and Boris._

_They were enjoying just relaxing when a blonde haired girl came and sat down next to them._

"_Hey, you are Spencer of the Blitzkrieg Boys right?" She asked._

"_Who are you?" He asked looking at her skeptically._

"_Oh just a fan. Your team is actually my favorite." She said smiling._

_She looked a little creepy to Spencer so he kept his guard up._

"_I know everything about you! You're the tallest and oldest member on the team. You are quiet but you help keep the team in line. I have posters of you in my room!" She said smiling brightly at him._

'ok, definitely creepy.' _Spencer thought._

"_Well it was nice meeting you." Spencer said and pulled Hiro away from the bar._

_They began walking to exit when she caught up to them._

"_Hey where are you going? Can I come? I'm your biggest fan! I would love to hang out with you! How about you come over to my house?!" She asked hyperly and Spencer tried to walk away faster from her._

"_No thank you." He said and walked out the exit._

"_Fine. I'll find you eventually!" She yelled out after him._

_Hiro who had been silent the whole time and had allowed the Russian to pull him along looked at him strangely._

"_Looks like you have a stalker." Hiro said laughing somewhat._

"_I hope not." Spencer sighed._

_They got a cab and Spencer made sure no one was following them before heading back to the dojo and walking on Tyson chasing Ian around the house._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Wow." Was all Bryan said as he stared at the giant.

"I know." was all Spencer said as he laid down on his futon.

"Well, hopefully she isn't a stalker and we will be back in Russia soon enough." Tala said reassuringly.

"Yea, and it's not like we can't handle one girl. We got your back Spence!" Ian said enthusiastically.

"Oh great, I feel so much safe now." Spencer said sarcastically.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. Anyways I'm tired. Goodnight." Tala said plopping down onto his futon.

Everyone moved to their beds except Kai who was still reading. Irritated with him still Tala yelled out at him.

"Kai! Go to sleep!" Tala yelled in Russian.

"Bite me!" Kai spat back and did not move from his spot.

Spencer gave Bryan a questioning stare but the falcon just shrugged his shoulders and gave him a look saying 'don't look at me!'

"Grrrrrr…" Tala growled but rolled on his side facing away from Kai.

Spencer sighed and just turned off the light and tried to go to sleep as quickly as possible.

* * *

I hope you liked it and i will try to update as soon as i can.

Have a Merry Christmas everyone!!!!

StunningGhost


	11. Chapter 11

HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! Hope everyone has a great year :D I'm actually surprised I'm already updating so I hope you enjoy the new chapter. My news year resolution is to reconnect with people more so I just wanted to say Special Thanks and hugs to **Pheonixfyre101**, **CleverPheonix**, **iheartKaiMaxlovely**, **FallenHope**-**Angel**, **Yuliya**, **Taijiya Mizu **(**Miz**), and a big extra hug to **Mariska91 **(**Mika**) for reviewing. Thank you everyone!

Enjoy~

**Dislaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything for that matter**

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast talking/**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Bryan peacefully sat up to the lovely sound of birds chirping outside in the yard and a nice breeze floating through the open sliding doors. Bryan smoothly got up and quietly walked outside. He inhaled in a deep breath and then exhaled. The air was a cool crisp but perfect for being outside. The sun was up and shining with a few clouds to give nice brief intervals of shade now and then. He stretched his arms above his head and was about to step down the porch onto the fresh green grass---

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!

"W-What??!!" Bryan said incoherently as something large and alive fell straight onto him, interrupting his dream of bliss happiness.

Bryan saw a tuft of red hair shoved in his face and gave off a loud low growl. He had been forced awake from his good dream, which he hadn't had one in years, because his captain had somehow been flung on top of him. Violently he shoved Tala off of him onto the floor and stood up seething over the slightly shorter teen who was now sprawled on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??!!" Bryan bellowed and Tala swore the dojo shook slightly.

Bryan looked around the room and saw Kai standing from the porch with his arms crossed looking ticked and Spencer holding his hand over his face while shaking it. Ian was nowhere to be found and Tala was slowly getting up from the ground now, balancing on his good leg.

"Well?!" Bryan asked his captain again, slightly calmer.

"Well short one over there threw me across the room and I happened to land--OWWWWW!" Tala yelled suddenly.

He looked down at the floor to see the offending object that had hit him in the head lying still now on the hard wood. It was Kai's book that he has been reading for the last week.

"Call me that again!" Kai said softly but deadly.

"Short One." Tala said daringly.

Kai's eyes narrowed and he would have shot across the room to throw the redhead again if Spencer had not grabbed him in a hug-like hold.

"Now now Kai. I understand Tala is annoying but we all love him too much for you to just go off and kill him." Spencer said reasonably.

"Thank you Spence!" Tala said smiling at him while dusting the dirt off his shirt.

"After all, who will we get to pound on when we get back in Russia if you dispose of him here?" Spencer continued.

"Hey!" Tala said slightly offended.

Kai didn't say anything but calmed down so Spencer would let him go. He then went over to his bag and began rummaging through it half heartedly. Tala heard the others down the hall and decided to follow them. Spencer threw him his crutches and he limped down the hall.

Bryan huffed and plopped back down onto his bed mat. He looked up and saw Spencer give him a look and Bryan just rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Maybe he could catch a little bit more of his perfect dream or maybe a few more minutes of sleep.

"What's really bugging you Kai?" Spencer asked the younger as he came and stood by Kai's crouched form.

Spencer began to think the duel haired blader was not going to respond when his voice suddenly spoke up.

"It's not what he thinks, about me not liking the BladeBreakers." Kai suddenly said.

Spencer remained quiet hoping Kai would just keep talking to him. It was difficult but he was usually one of the only ones Kai would talk honestly to besides Tala. When Kai didn't continue after awhile Spencer began again.

"So what is it about?" Spencer nudged on.

Kai stopped going through his bag and looked at the bed in front of him blankly. He tightened his good hand into a fist.

"You know how I hate being controlled. For the past week he's made all the decisions for me, and if I didn't agree he didn't listen. I don't mind that I ended up here but it's that I didn't have a say in it or I got ignored about what I wanted." Kai said and stood up.

"I thought he knew me well enough to know that being controlled or ordered around still bothers me." He said not glancing at the tall blonde beside him.

Spencer glanced at the younger teen beside him. He understood why it was eating at him and making him so irritated all the time. All of the Blitzkrieg boys besides Ian had problems being bossed or ordered around, courtesy of Boris and the Abby. Bryan, Ian, and himself have always had Tala as their captain so they have been used to the redhead leading them all the time, no matter how polite or impolitely he asked. Kai though always rebelled against being underneath someone. It was why he was constantly in trouble with his grandfather. Kai lost a lot of his free will in the Abby and like most of them it almost broke him.

Spencer thought about it though. Kai was right, he didn't know why Tala had been so controlling over this trip. He was probably doing it just to irritate his friend but didn't think it would really bother him. That part was Kai's fault. Kai doesn't outwardly show he's angry about something until it has built up too much and then he explodes suddenly.

"As much as you hate it you have to tell him what you just told me. I don't think any of us can handle the tension between you two for much longer. Plus didn't you both say you considered each other as brothers?" Spencer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Brothers fight." Kai said in an almost pouting voice while looking to the side.

Spencer smirked and clapped the other on the shoulder and began walking out of the room.

"Fix it." He heard the blonde call back into the room as he left.

Kai sighed. He knew the older blader was right. Kai walked past Bryan who had fallen back asleep on his bedroll and rolled his eyes at the lilac haired blader. Bryan was hugging his pillow and drooling on it slightly with a ridiculous looking smile on his face. Kai just continued walking by him and towards the kitchen.

Spencer entered the kitchen and saw the BladeBreakers eating breakfast. Tyson was eating as much toast as he could and Max was finishing up some bacon with mustard(was it mustard or mayonnaise, does anyone know cuz I can't remember) on it. Hillary was eating cereal while the Chief was eating a muffin. Spencer looked at them and grinned.

"Just so you know Kai's on his way and he is not in the best of moods." The Russian warned while grinning.

Tyson froze mid-bite while Max dropped his fork. Hillary choked slightly and Kenny just gave them all pitying looks. He then clutched his laptop closer to him so that no one would take it away from him again. He was still sour about the whole event.

Kai entered the kitchen and Tyson resisted the urge to squeak. They watched their captain walk over to the coffee maker and pour himself a cup of black coffee and take a sip. Everyone seemed to release the breathe they had been holding. They all quickly went back to eating, hoping to eat as much as they could before training.

Spencer turned to the doorway when he saw Tala. Spencer instinctively glanced towards Kai. The blue haired blader seemed to not acknowledge that the wolf had entered the kitchen, yet he could feel the tension building. Tala ignored the younger one and looked around for the muffins. He saw that there was one left right next to Kai but he did not feel like attempting to get it. When he saw Kai pick it up Tala resisted the urge to growl.

'_Is he going to eat it now, right in front of me as soon as I enter the room?! He knows blueberry is my favorite!' _Tala huffed in his brain.

**/Well if someone hadn't gone and smacked him on the head this morning with his book, waking him up from his nap he might not be as angry at you Pup./ **Wolborg replied back smugly.

'_Well if he hadn't been arguing with me yesterday I might not have done it.'_ Tala thought back.

**/True. and he did get you back anyways. It was pretty funny watching my young pup fly through the air./** the wolf laughed.

'_Technically doesn't that mean you flew through the air too if you are in my head?'_ Tala thought smugly.

**/Nope, I entered Spencer's brain as soon as I saw you were going to hit him. Didn't want Dranzer coming after me and all/**

'_Traitor'_

**/Pup/**

'_Stop calling me that!!!'_

**/Hey Pup, think fast!!!/**

Tala looked up at Wolborg's yell and felt something soft bounce off of his forehead. He was able to catch it before it fell towards the floor. He saw it was the blueberry muffin he had wanted. He thought Kai was going to eat it. He looked up and watched as Kai with his eyes closed calmly sipped his coffee. Tala smirked and eagerly took a bite of his muffin.

Spencer eyes smiled as he saw the seemingly meaningless exchange. He understood though that Kai was letting go of his irritation some towards their Russian captain. Soon things would be back to normal.

The blonde heard someone groan and he watched as Hiro trudged into the room. He looked like a bird had made a nest in his hair and had pecked his head for his entire life. He was gingerly holding his head, or the bird nest, as he entered the kitchen. Tala saw him and scoffed.

"It's what you get for drinking too much." Tala said before taking another bite of his muffin.

"You look like road kill!" Tyson laughed bluntly at his older brother.

"Tyson…" Hiro growled slightly. He glanced at Spencer and saw the tall teen was trying not to laugh. his frown deepened and turned into a scowl.

"It's your fault." Hiro said as he sat down in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"How so? It's not my fault how much you had to drink." Spencer laughed slightly.

"First off I didn't even have that much. Second, you were the one that recommended I drink vodka for the first time." Hiro said massaging his head.

Tala cringed slightly remembering his first experience with vodka. It was not fun. Granted he had been a kid in the Abby who had broken into Boris's stash thinking it was just a normal drink, but still he had had the worst headache and upset stomach afterwards.

"Here" Kai said as he placed a warm mug in front of him.

Hiro looked in it and saw it was black coffee. He looked at it with slight distaste. He always liked sugar and crème in his coffee. Kai seemed to know what he was thinking and rolled his eyes.

"Sugar can make the headache worse." Kai told him.

"Thanks." Hiro said before taking a small sip.

Kai finished off his own coffee and place the mug in the sink. He then turned and faced the breakfast table.

"Training in 10 minutes. If you are late you are doing 20 'star jumps' in the street." Kai said and walked out of the room.

Max and Tyson shot up from the table and raced to change into training gear and grab their beyblades and launchers. Hillary just looked at Kenny slightly confused.

"What are star jumps?" She asked as he closed his computed and placed it under his arm.

"You have to jump up and down shooting your arms and legs into the air like a star screaming 'I'm a princess! I'm a princess! I'm a princess!'. Its quite embarrassing." Kenny said and made his way to the back yard.

Tala smirked and turned towards Spencer.

"That has Bryan's name written all over it!" Tala said smirking and showing a wolfish fang.

"Kai stole it from when he watched Bryan make Ian do ten of them." Spencer said smiling and nodding as well.

An Evil grin came over Tala's face and he quickly, as fast as he could on crutches, left the kitchen. Spencer stared after him before he caught on.

"Tala! No making them late on purpose just so you can watch them do them!" Spencer yelled after him in Russian.

He heard Hiro cringe at his loud voice and sent him an apologetic look. There was a knock on the door and Hiro moaned even more. Spencer decided he would get it and save the older Granger more pain.

He walked to the entrance and stood behind the front wooden door. He opened it and looked down at the person standing in front of him. Spencer instantly froze and stared at the guest. Standing in front of him was the girl from the bar. He tried to shut the door but she place her foot against it so he couldn't shut it.

"SPENCER!!! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!! She said and lunged through the doorway, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

Spencer was speechless and was cursing like crazy in his mind. He could barely hear Seaborg laughing in the back of his mind but he had more important things to deal with, specifically the stalker attached to him.

"What? Who? How?" Spencer didn't know where to start.

The blonde hair girl pulled away from him and smiled brightly.

"Well I wanted to see you again so I thought about where you could possibly be. I called all the hotels and motels and you weren't staying there so that made it a little difficult. Then I remembered that Kai was on your team but still captain of the BladeBreakers so I figured you might be staying with them. And look! Here you are!" She said smiling as she threw her arms out to the side.

Spencer was horrified, and it took a lot to scare the tall blonde Russian. What was he going to do now?

While Spencer was thinking/panicking the girl walked by him and entered the dojo on her own. She looked around in awe.

"Wow~ so this is where the famous BladeBreakers stay! Is Max here with Tyson and Hiro??!! WAIT! Are the other Blitzkrieg boys here too??!!" She said excitedly with big eyes.

"NO! Ummm I mean no it's just me." Spencer said trying to cover for the others quickly.

"Hehe your lying aren't you!" She said poking him in the arm before sprinting off through the house.

Spencer chased after her but she was able to find the back porch before he could catch her. She stared out at the scene in front of her. Kai was sitting on the porch, Tala was standing next to him on crutches with their backs to her, Tyson and Max were doing more pushups and Hillary was doing sit-ups.

"EEEEEK!!!! It's KAI!!!" the stalker yelled and hurled herself forward and crashed straight into Kai.

She hugged him tightly and Kai went rigid and instantly stood up with her still attached to him. He growled lowly and quickly broke the hold she had around him and shoved her backwards. She looked slightly irked before she saw Tala again.

"OMG TALA!!!!!!" She screeched again and once again ran forward.

She crashed straight into Tala who couldn't escape because of the cast on his leg and they flew off the porch onto the ground below.

"Umph!" Tala had the breath knocked out of him and old bruises made themselves known again.

"Oh I'm so sorry Tala honey, I was just so excited to see and meet you!" She said and let go squealing as she clasped her hands together.

"WHO IS THIS PSYCHO??!!!" Tala yelled as he allowed Max to help him back onto his feet.

"Stalker." Spencer said in Russian so the girl wouldn't understand him.

"Wow I can't believe you all are here in front of me!!! This was so much easier than I thought it was going to be! I thought I was going to have to wait until you all were asleep to sneak in or drug you!" She said smiling.

Everyone moved back away from her a few feet.

"This girl is crazy!" Tyson said and stood behind Tala for defense.

"Kai" Spencer said very softly. He knew that Kai would have heard it and possibly Tala because of their excellent hearing. Kai looked at him and nodded.

"Distract her." Kai replied in Russian and Spencer nodded.

Spencer walked over to her and looked down at her.

"So, what's your name?" Spencer asked smiling at her.

The girl swooned instantly and blinked her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"My name is Mary, but you can call me sweetie if you'd like!" She said winking at him. Tala gagged slightly. While Spencer talked to her Kai soundless back inside.

"Ummm Mary is fine." He said awkwardly.

"So, would you like to see me beyblade?" He asked trying to think of how to distract her.

"Really?! YES! THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!!!" She squealed again and looked at Max.

"Battle Max!" She said excitedly while pointing at the smaller blonde.

"Why me?" He asked.

"CAUSE I SAID SO!" She yelled and everyone cringed.

Tyson elbowed Max and he sighed and stepped forward. He attached his blade to his launcher and got in launching position. Spencer mimicked him and the girl watched in awe with giant eyes.

They watched for a few minutes before Tala heard sirens in the background. He heard them and smirked. Spencer looked at him and understood as well. After five minutes Kai re-entered with a couple of policemen behind him. He looked at the girl and pointed.

"That's her." He said and all the policemen ran forward.

They quickly pinned her to the ground and handcuffed her. They then pulled her back up onto her feet. She looked at all of them scowling.

"NO FAIR!!! I JUST WANTED TO LIVE WITH YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!" She yelled as the pulled her away.

Every took a deep breath before looking at each other.

"She was crazy!" Spencer said.

"What? But I thought you liked her! I could see a strong potential relationships there." Tala said seriously until he was smacked in the head by one of his crutches. Spencer had stolen it and whacked him over the head with it.

"Never!"

* * *

P.S. I hope you caught the Mary -Mary Sue- part…not a big fan of them haha

Thanks for reading! Please review! And live 2010 to the fullest :D

StunningGhost


	12. Chapter 12

**I live! Sorry I have not updated in so long! Honestly with school and everything I really haven't had time to write for this story or to get any inspiration I guess. Anyways I am going to try my hardest to update a lot more frequently now that it is summer! Thank you for everyone who reviewed it makes me feel good :). **

**So this chapter is a little bit more dramatic than funny but hey, come on, I have to fit in one or two dramatic chapters in right ;). Anyways hopefully I will update a funny one soon cuz that means the BBoys won't be as mad at each other lol. But I just wanted to let you know so that you were properly warned.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking…'_

**/Bit Beast Talking…/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything for that matter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Tyson, your form is awful! Straighten up! Max you need to give a more powerful launch this time!" Kai barked as Max and Tyson prepared to battle against each other. Tyson just huffed and Max nervously nodded.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Hillary called.

Both bladers yelled and launched their blades into the beydish. Ian stood anxiously next to Hillary and Tala who were all intently watching the match. Kai was sitting on the porch with Kenny sitting next to him with his laptop analyzing the battle and informing Kai on their blades power levels and acceleration charts. Hiro stood behind them observing their conversation. Spencer was talking on the phone working out some bills from back home while pacing around the yard. Bryan was back in his room trying to get a peaceful nap.

Dragoon and Draciel roughly crashed into each other relentlessly. Max and Tyson still looked though like they weren't giving everything they had without bringing out their bit beasts. Kai looked at Kenny's analysis and frowned slightly.

"Max, you're still not at full power. Tyson, your footing is still off!" Kai shouted irritated.

"Yea come on guys! Seriously I've seen toddlers battle better than this!" Ian taunted with a smirk.

"Oh yea?" Tyson said annoyed at the short Russian as his blade sudden launched itself harder into Max's.

"Definitely! You two look so pathetic right now!" Ian said smugly laughing at them.

"Grrrr!" Max growled and he used more force to try and force Dragoon out of the dish.

"Ian, be nice." Tala commanded softly but strictly.

Ian sent him a look but huffed and crossed his arms pouting slightly. Hillary watched the blades and looked slightly frantic. She knew she was going to have to attempt battling next but it was starting to terrify her a little bit. Sensing her anxiety Tala looked over at her. She was biting her nails and looked like she was about to pass out on the ground soon. Tala just rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so nervous? It's just a simple practice battle, nothing too serious." Tala scoffed slightly but tried to not sound too harsh.

"Yea well I can barely launch the deadly blade correctly, I think it will be hazardous to everyone's health if I try to battle someone!" She said.

"How about I battle you? That way I can-" Tala began but was cut off short by Hillary.

"Are you kidding? You're still injured! I would only make it worse! Plus you would destroy me!" Hillary sped out frantically.

"Can I finish?" Tala growled slightly. Hillary coward slightly but nodded.

"I was going to say then I can teach you throughout it. I really want to blade but Spencer won't let me if its against someone really tough, no offense." He explained.

"None taken. So you will get to beyblade and I will get to learn and hopefully not hurt anyone. What if I lose control and hit your leg?" Hillary said still slightly unsure.

"Trust me, Spencer and Kai won't let that happen." Tala said smirking.

"OK, but you are talking to Kai about it, not me!" She said quickly with her hands on her hips.

Tala rolled his eyes and began to limp away on his crutches.

'_Great!' _Tala thought sarcastically.

**/Oh come on pup! I think he will allow it. Kai's pretty reasonable./ **Wolborg said hyperly in his head.

'_You just think that cause you are hoping to get out of your blade.' _The redhead commented back.

**/And out of your brain…/** The wolf huffed back.

Tala rolled his eyes again and by the end of their conversation he was standing in front of Kenny and Kai. Kenny glanced up at him before swiftly looking back and typing on his computer. Kai looked up at him and waited with a frustrated expression on his face.

'_Awesome, he's even in a slightly foul mood!'_

Kai just kept looking up at him but his scowl deepened the longer Tala just stood there so the Russian captain just started talking.

"So, Hillary is going next right?" He asked casually.

"Why?" Kai said straight to the point. Tala never usually cared about his training sessions, let alone Hillary.

"Well since she's not experienced enough to really battle someone I was wondering if I could battle her? I could help her through the whole thing and teach her. Plus she'd get the feel of a proper battle!" Tala said trying to get some of his positive energy to rub off.

Kai was still frowning.

"I don't know if that is the best idea." Kai said emotionlessly.

"Oh come one Kai, it will be fine! Seriously!" Tala said with arm motions.

Kai raised an eyebrow lightly and looked at the cast on Tala's leg before glancing back up at him. Tala scowled at him and straightened up on his crutches. Tala got annoyed at Kai pointing out his weakness.

"Come on Kai, I know you're still angry at me for who knows why but just let the girl battle me! Spencer will be watching and he's not going to let anything happen!" Tala said raising his voice slightly but not too much to draw attention towards them.

Kenny, who had been listening to the whole heard and seen everything gave the redheaded captain a weird look. Kai had been glancing at his leg in concern not a weakness.

Kai's eyes flared slightly at the accusation but he slowly breathed in.

'_Be the bigger person, be the bigger person!' _Kai chanted in his head as he shut his eyes for a quick second. He exhaled and looked at the ground.

"Fine. When they're done you two can fight." Kai said standing up not looking at Tala. He turned around and walked back inside.

Tala grinned widely and happened to glance at Kenny who was still giving him a confused look. Kenny saw the older teenager looking at him and he 'Eeped' and went back to work on his computer. Tala just turned and went back to Hillary.

"He said it was alright! Now I want to make sure you no how to launch correctly before I go up against you." Tala said with slight teasing but slight concern for his own well being as well.

A minute later Kai reappeared on the porch and retook his seat next to Kenny with a new cup of coffee. A few more minutes later Tyson defeated Max and the battle was over. Kai stood up and walked over to his two teammates.

"What's wrong with you two? Trying to be nice to each other?" Kai said mockingly.

"Oh come on Kai, it's just a practice match. Plus the tournaments are still a little ways off, give us a break!" Tyson said intertwining his hands behind his head.

"Yes but it's the little things in practice that build into terrible habits which will be your downfall when time comes for real matches! Now I want each of you to give me five laps around the dojo since you took it lightly and still have plenty of energy." Kai said and turned away from them.

Max and Tyson groaned but set off on their punishment before their captain had an excuse to add more laps. Hillary went on one side of the beydish and Tala stood opposite of her. They both stood ready to launch. Kai apprehensively took out his own launcher and hooked his beyblade on and was ready in case Hillary's blade miss-launched.

"Let it rip!" Tala yelled and they both launched.

Hillary squeaked and closed her eyes after she launched. When she didn't hear anyone cry out in pain she dared to open her eyes. She saw her blade was spinning in the dish, not outside, not in someone, in the dish. She perked up instantly and got excited. Tala smirked.

"Alright, it seems your somewhat used to launching. Now try to control your blade and move around a little." Tala said smirking. He then began to move his blade around the dish effortlessly.

Hillary stared down at her blade concentrating hard. She then moved her eyes and noticed her blade moved with them. She gasped but smiled big and began to go around in circles.

"Good! Now I'm going to lightly tap your blade with mine so you can get used to what the impact feels like without having your blade fly out of the dish. Try your hardest to stay balanced as I hit it." Tala mentored before he slow moved towards her. Quickly, but lightly he hit her blade.

Hillary felt herself knock back slightly as if she had been hit but focused to keep her blade up right. Feeling more confident she moved forward and tried to hit his. It wasn't strong but she was just getting the feel of things. Tala smiled and decided to push her more and began attacking more aggressively. Hillary held up pretty well but he could see she was getting pretty exhausted. She didn't have the stamina to blade as long as all the others. Plus this was her first battle and she wasn't used to giving so much extra energy to her blade. Soon she fell onto her knees and sat on her feet while her blade stopped spinning all together.

Tala called back Wolborg and the wolf blade flew to his hand. He then hobbled over and picked her blade up and dropped it in her lap.

"That was really good for a first time battle." He complemented.

"Thanks, that was so tiring though!" She said wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Go get something to drink and eat to replenish your energy." He said and turned around and walked or crutched over to Spencer. The blonde looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was nice of you." The whale said smirking.

"Yea yea whatever." Tala said waving it off.

By this time Max and Tyson had finished their running. They had caught glimpses of the battle and were impressed with Hillary's improvement. Kai saw they were back and walked up to them with his arms crossed. He stood in front of them.

"So do you want to try again for real this time?" Kai asked sternly.

"Awe common Kai! We're tired now! Why can't you just coach us like Tala did for Hillary? I mean he was patient and everything with her! Can't you just accept that we aren't as good as you are Mr. high-and-mighty!" Tyson said finally loosing his cool.

Kai stiffened at his words and felt a lot of emotions pass through him at once but he didn't let any of them show. Everyone in the training area had heard Tyson's outburst now. Spencer and Tala listened in while Ian just stared in shock that they had just defied Kai like that and Kenny had stopped typing at a hundred miles a minute. Kai unfolded his arms and stood up straight looking towering over them even more.

"Since, Tala's such a great captain then fine. He can lead your training session." Kai said emotionlessly before turning around and walking into the house, his white scarf trailing behind him.

"Huh? Yea alright!" Tyson said punching the air.

"Tyson I think that was a little harsh." Max said with a slight sternness in his voice.

"What? Oh come on Maxie! He didn't seem bothered about it at all. But I'm excited now, I wonder if Tala will train us?" Tyson said running over to Tala.

"Hey! So what do you want us to do?" Tyson asked the redhead eagerly. By this time Hillary was standing outside again, having missed the whole argument.

"Uhhh…" Tala said still in slight shock that Kai had given in to them so easily.

"Well I think you and Max should try to battle again. I'll watch and see what I can correct." Tala said still stunned.

"Okay! Come on Max!" Tyson said loading up his beyblade.

When Tala turned back around Spencer was giving him a stern look. He then turned around and walked inside.

'_What did I do now?' _Tala complained in his head.

**/I don't think you should have actually given them direction. You probably should have defended Kai pup./ **Wolborg stated.

'_But he said I was supposed to train them today? I don't see what I'm doing wrong humph.' _Tala huffed.

**/You're so dense Tala. And I thought you knew Kai the best./ **Wolborg said before leaving him alone.

'_hmm whatever.' _Tala thought and went back to paying attention to the beybattle.

*~*Spencer*~*

Spencer walked through the house taking big steps at a time but kept looking around to see if he saw Kai. He finally reached their shared room and slid the door open. Bryan was still passed out on his futon while Kai was sitting down on his tying his running shoes on. He looked up when he heard Spencer enter. Kai scowled at him slightly, knowing where this was headed and stood up. He grabbed his iPod with his casted arm and bottle of water with his good one from beside his bag.

"Kai, I know you're angry but you really shouldn't be running. You're ribs are still healing." Spencer said concerned.

Kai always like to run, fight, or climb when he was angry. Running seemed to be the best option for him this time. It had only been about a week since he had broken his ribs and he should still be resting. The fact that the blonde was letting him train the others and be up and around is because he knew Kai would not listen to him or would have fought him trying. Spencer sighed and walked across the room. At the exact same time Kai began walking towards the door Spencer just came through.

"Kai, you don't need to injure yourself even further! Plus when you go on one of these angry runs you keep going till you can barely stand! I can't let you do that this time!" Spencer said trying to reason with the shorter Russian.

"Well what do you expect me to do then huh? Go and confront him about it? He will just throw it all back in my face, not listen to a word I said, and then make it seem like I am the only person in the wrong here! What, tell him how I am feeling? Who cares right? I mean no one expects me, the cold heartless jerk to feel anything at all! Now my team is on his side and probably wish I would just quit and leave them alone!" Kai spat out, unconsciously slipping back into Russian out of anger. He was breathing heavily already from rage.

'_Wow he's really fuming this time. It hasn't been this bad in a while.' _Spencer thought looking at the phoenix in front of him.

Kai didn't give Spencer time to respond as he went a head and brushed past him. Spencer was pulled out of his shocked train of thought when Kai pushed past him. He knew there really wasn't anything he could do to stop him in a mood like this without going against his will or infuriating him even more. Spencer spun around to catch him before he left the room.

"Kai!" Spencer called out and the said boy stopped. He glance back over his shoulder at the blonde.

"If you aren't within a reasonable time I am coming and searching for you." Spencer said as a warning and with concern. Kai nodded at him, catching both messages and continued on his way out.

Spencer sighed and rubbed both hands over his face. Sometimes he felt like a father caught between two pissed off toddlers. Deadly, assassin like toddlers. He dropped his hands and shook his head. He turned around swiftly when he heard a voice talk to him.

"What's got him in that mood? I don't even what to mess with him." Bryan asked stretching his arms and letting out a large yawn.

"Tala went a little too far." Spencer said and that was all Bryan needed. The lilac haired blader snorted.

"He has been pushing Kai past his limits this whole trip. I don't know why, I honestly don't think he even sees what he's doing either. Kai has been very patient and taking a lot from him the past few days." Bryan stated while getting up. Personally he was in a lot better mood now that he had gotten a good undisturbed nap in and had caught up on his sleep.

"Yea I agree. I had to talk to Kai once about it but I'm starting to move to his side. It was mainly Tala pushing him too far instead of Kai just not listening." Spencer agreed nodding his head.

"Well are you going to fill me in on what actually happened?" Bryan asked raising an eyebrow and Spencer sighed.

He began to relay the events to Bryan explaining everything. They were brought out of their conversation with a knock on the door. The two Russians turned simultaneously to see Hiro sliding their door open.

"Hey, I just got off work. Is it okay if we you two just order take out tonight?" He asked casually leaning against the doorframe.

"Yea that's fine." Spencer said.

"Okay good. So what were you two talking about? I heard part of the story but it was kind of difficult with the door closed.

"So basically you are saying you were eavesdropping on us?" Bryan asked scowling slightly.

"Yep" Hiro said with a slight smirk. Bryan just huffed and turned back towards his bags while Spencer told the older Granger everything.

"Tyson, that brat! Ugh I'm sorry he's like that. Kai was in the right punishing them." Hiro said irritated.

Hiro walked to the back sliding door in the room and slid it open. He then walked on the porch towards the training ground portion of the back yard with Bryan and Spencer following. Both had a smug look on their faces, waiting to see him go off on his brother and the team. When they saw the BladeBreakers and Tala, Hiro stomped over towards his little brother.

"Tyson!" He yelled.

Tyson jumped and yelped at his brother's sudden shout and faltered in his match against Max. Max fully took advantage of Tyson's lack of concentration and sent his blade flying out of the dish.

"Aw man! Happy now?" Tyson said frustrated at his older brother.

"Are you happy now that you've pissed Kai off?" Hiro retaliated.

"He was being a jerk!" Tyson said pouting slightly. It didn't work and Hiro just crossed his arms at him.

"He was being a good captain. You weren't giving it your all in practice, you either Max." Hiro said giving he blonde American a glance. Max looked down at his shoes slightly ashamed.

"How do you know stupid, you weren't even here…" Tyson mumbled under his breath but Hiro caught it and his right eye twitched violently.

"Care to repeat that, little brother?" Hiro said with his eyes shut and his teeth clenched.

"No thanks!" Tyson squeaked.

"Good, now you can go inside and start cleaning the house till dinner time. Max, I want you to help Hillary order and pick up dinner. And tomorrow, I will be leading your training session." Hiro said sternly.

Max and Hilary nodded before scurrying inside to get to the phone while Tyson just groaned and went to get started on the cleaning. Kenny closed his laptop and decided to move inside while Ian and Tala just stood in the yard with smirks on their faces. Hiro began walking inside when he paused and glanced over his shoulder at Tala.

"Oh and by the way Tala, I understand you are Kai's captain but when he is here he is their captain and I would much appreciate it if you would actually let him be one and back him up as well. As one captain to another, you should understand his position. Or maybe not from your previous actions today." Hiro said before continuing inside.

Tala just sat there with his mouth hanging open. Ian was also in shock and couldn't believe someone had said that to his captain. Bryan was snickering into his hand at Hiro nailing his captain. He loved it! Spencer sighed and waited for his captain's outburst. Secretly though on the inside he was glad that someone had kind of stuck up for Kai and given Tala a good wake up call. The falcon and the whale also walked inside to help Hiro out. Ian just looked at Tala before racing inside after them.

Tala stood outside and thought about Hiro's message. What had he meant exactly? Had he really done something wrong? He sighed as he began limping back inside on his crutches.

'_Why does everything have to be so confusing?' _Tala groaned into his head.

**/Come on pup, you can handle this! It's not like you and Kai have never had a tiff before./** Wolborg scoffed.

'_Well Oh wise dog of the universe what do you suggest I do then?' _Tala thought back sarcastically.

**/Just rethink about everything that happened today, maybe find out where Kai is exactly. Those can be your starting points pup./ **The wolf shared.

'_Don't call me that!_'

**/Oh get over it pup!/**

"Stupid mutt…" Tala scoffed as he finally made it inside.

* * *

**Well there it is! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Like I said earlier I am going to work harder to update quicker! Take care :D**

**StunningGhost**


	13. Chapter 13

So I updated a lot quicker this time! So I forgot to give credit to all my reviewers last time but I am going to this time! Thank you for everyone who reviewed: **Phoenixfyre101**(I hope I updated quick enough!), **Rapunzelle, PWN3D**(awe thanks!),and **CleverPhoenix.** Thank you so much!

I tried to make this chapter longer since i might not update this story for another week or two hopefully! I hope you like it :)

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit beast talking/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything at all.**

* * *

Chapter 13

*~*Bryan*~*

Max and Hillary had called in their takeout orders and were on their way back from picking it up. Ian was inside watching the weather report with Kenny, Hiro, and Tala. Spencer and Bryan were sitting at a table glancing at the clock. Spencer noted the time and turned back towards Bryan.

"He's been gone an hour and a half. He should be back by now." Spencer stated lowly so only the lilac haired Russian could hear it.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Bryan asked glancing at the blonde.

"Would you?" Spencer asked and Bryan nodded at him.

The falcon stood up and walked over to Hiro. Hiro looked up from the weather report, which was stating it would rain that night and all day tomorrow, and looked at him. Bryan just stood to the side and talked directly to Hiro so the others wouldn't hear.

"Can I borrow your car?" Bryan asked.

Hiro stared at him like he had grown a third head.

"Seriously? But you all are crazy! Plus you don't even have a license here!" Hiro said raising his voice slightly.

"One, we are not crazy, two, I have a driver's license in six countries, Japan being one of them, and third I am going to find Kai. It's not like he made it to the interstate!" Bryan growled crossing his arms.

Hiro gave him a long hard stare before Spence interrupted their argument. "Trust him. Bryan is probably the best driver out there; it was his specialty during missions while we were at the Abby." Spencer informed him.

Hiro sighed not liking it one bit but pulled his keys out of his pocket and held them for Bryan to take. The Russian smirked and took the keys nodding slightly at him.

"Thank you." He said smugly.

"You wreck it I will hunt you down personally and kill you." Hiro retaliated calmly.

Bryan just grinned as he walked outside. The sky did look pretty dark like it was going to rain so he hurriedly got into Hiro's car. Bryan scoffed as he turned it on.

'_He is worried about me wrecking this car? It's not like it's a fancy sports car or anything. This metal is the most boring kind of care ever!' _Bryan thought as he pulled away from the street.

**/To be fair Master, he hasn't had the opportunity to drive a lot of variety of cars like you have./ **Falborg stated.

'_True, I guess I shouldn't be complaining.' _Bryan thought logically.

**/No you shouldn't/** His falcon replied.

'_Hey I didn't say you had to agree with me.'_ Bryan grumbled at his bit beast.

**/Then should I act like Wolborg Master and disagree with everything you say?/** Falborg asked, sounding honestly confused as to how he should communicate with his master.

'_Heck no! Never act like Wolborg, or Tala for that matter!' _The lilac haired teen quickly thought.

**/Alright, I will remember that master./ **The bit beast stated before leaving Bryan to his task at hand.

Bryan drove around for about fifteen minutes before he had any luck. When he drove around a park he happened to catch the glimpse of a form out of the corner of his eye. He braked, making sure no one was behind him, then backed up past the tree near where he had seen someone. Sure enough when he stopped he saw the small slate haired Russian sitting at the base of the tree. Bryan parked the car and got out of the vehicle.

Bryan walked across the sidewalk onto the slightly wet grass before stopping two feet from his target. Kai was taking in very sharp breaths with his eye clenched shut obviously in pain from the heavy breathing. His right arm was curled around his ribs as he slumped over slightly. Bryan noted he had scrapes on his knees from where he had probably fallen, his body making him stop running since his mind would have had him still going. The phoenix didn't even acknowledge his teammate standing beside him. The lilac haired teen crossed his arms and glanced down at him smirking.

"Eight miles, I'm impressed! I don't think I could do that with _broken ribs._" Bryan stated, stressing the last two words to get his message across.

"But of course, this is Kai Hiwatari we are talking back, the lover of pushing himself past his limits. No matter how much pain he is in. It's an admirable trait." Bryan continued smugly.

Kai glanced up at him and if his lungs hadn't been on fire or his side feeling like someone was stabbing him, he would have punched him all the way back to Russia.

"But, the good thing for me about you being in pain is that you are to focused on not letting it show that I can act as irritating as I want. But the best part of it is, since you are in so much pain you can't really talk without adding more pain to your ribs. Which means I can do anything I want and you won't argue back. So in that case I can just pick you up and carry you to the car without you making a big deal about it. Don't you just love your stubborn personality and the need to go running till you drop when you are angry hmmm?" Bryan said bending towards him slightly, giving him a big smirk.

'_I'm going to murder him when I get back!'_ Kai scathingly thought.

'_Muwahahahahaha!' _Bryan thought.

Before Kai could even think of trying to get his breath back or move, Bryan stepped forward and picked him up bridal style. He was glad that his collar bone was healing and that Kai was actually fairly light. He felt the teen tense and knew he was cussing the older blader in his mind but Bryan didn't really care. He took him to the car and put him in the passenger seat, buckling him in while Kai just sat there exhausted, still breathing painfully heavy, and pissed off. He then walked around and got in the car, driving back to the Granger's.

He got back about when Hillary and Max did. He watched them walk inside before turning towards Kai. He instantly gulped at the murderous look he was receiving from the said phoenix. He quickly turned back to looking out the front windshield. _'Crap' _He thought rolling his eyes. He undid his seat belt and got out of the car. He closed his door just in time to see Kai getting out of the car as well. His breathing was more controlled but he still seemed in pain. Bryan was going to walk over towards him when Kai shot his hand out making him stop. Kai then pointed at him.

"You come within ten feet of me and I will drop kick you onto the sticker bushes." Kai growled lowly before he began walking inside.

"Fine by me, I don't want your germs on me anyways…Oh wait! Too late!" Bryan shouted back immaturely as he followed the shorter teen inside. He glanced at the sky when he heard the thunder and it was almost pitch black from the storm clouds. _'Just in time too'_ He thought.

Kai just rolled his eyes and walked inside. When they came to the living room, which he had to pass to get to their bedroom, he saw everyone in there. They were crowding around the table diving for food except Hiro and Spencer. Spencer looked up sensing Bryan's return and made eye contact with Kai. Kai quickly broke the contact and glanced to the side finding the wall suddenly very interesting. He would have continued staring however Bryan had different plans and shoved the boy towards the giant blonde.

Kai sighed but walked past him. He almost made it by Spencer when the giant grabbed his arm halting him from moving past. He felt Spencer scrutinizer him thoroughly before he let go of his arm. Kai exhaled and continued walking out of the room when he heard his voice call after him.

"I'll bring you some ice and food" was all the whale said.

Kai sighed but walked towards the room.

*~*Spencer*~*

Spencer watched as Ian dove on top of everyone, desperately trying to get some Chinese food before the others ate it all. Kenny was pulling on Max's arm trying to get into the pile while Hillary viciously shoved Tyson away. It kept the younger Granger away all but three seconds before he was making his way back to the food. Spencer had to smirk when he saw a pissed off Bryan take an elbow to the gut courtesy of his captain. Hiro had somehow successfully gotten his dinner and was now safely eating in a chair near Spencer.

Once everyone had kind of settled down, the occasional grab for food and shove to get there occurring, Spencer got his and Kai's food. He walked into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack before walking back through the 'lion's den' he had dubbed it and towards the hall. He felt Tala's gaze on his back but he didn't bother to turn and look at his captain. When he walked in he saw Kai laying on his back down on his futon. Spencer quietly walked over and squatted down beside him before fully sitting on the ground. He saw a crimson eye tiredly open and look at him.

"Here" the blonde said as he handed Kai the ice.

Kai took it and pushed back his covers. He then gingerly set the ice pack across his ribs before pulling the blanket back over himself. Spencer then handed him his food silently and Kai nodded in response. He set them to the side, deciding to eat in a little bit when his ribs weren't aching as much. Spencer noted this and stood up.

"Where are your pain meds?" He asked as he began rummaging around.

"In my side pocket on my backpack." Kai told him and allowed the blonde to fuss over him for a second.

Once Spencer had handed him some pills he sat back and watched Kai. The smaller teen began to fidget with the end of his blanket. Spencer coughed and decided to speak up.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked with some slight concern hidden in his tone.

"Physically or Emotionally?" Kai scoffed.

"Both." Was the reply he got. Kai sighed loudly.

"Physically my ribs are in a lot of pain, especially when I breath or talk." He said softly, trying not to inhale or exhale to deeply.

"And your anger?" Spencer pressed on.

Kai sat and thought for a second before replying. "It's gone I'm just really frustrated and too tired to be angry."

"Good, cause I don't want to have to send Bryan to chase you down again." The blonde said smirking slightly. Kai let out a low growl at remembering how the lilac haired Russian had acted. Spencer heard it and let out a low chuckle, imaging what Bryan must have done when he found him.

"Deep down I bet he was really worried." Spencer offered.

"Yea and Tyson gave up food for life." Kai said sarcastically.

"Anyways I'm going to go check on the others. You sit here and eat and rest. Read a book if you want." Spencer said standing up.

"Yes sir." Kai mumbled hoping the blonde didn't catch it.

"Whatever brat." Spencer retaliated as he left.

*~*Living room*~*

"Hey everyone! Guess what Hillary and I picked up on the way home?" Max yelled excitedly as everyone was eating making Bryan and Tala choke from the spontaneous yell.

"What?"

"It better not be another squirrel or I'm sending both outside in the rain." Hiro muttered and Bryan heard it.

'_Shit, if it's a damn squirrel I can't handle it! Not after last time!' _Bryan frantically thought.

**/It's alright Bryan, the squirrel won't hurt you./ **Falborg replied.

"Hey Bryan, did you hear? It could be a squirrel!" Tala whispered to him with a wolfish grin.

Bryan went rigid and waited in suspense as Max prepared to tell them what it was. Max glanced around and saw he had everyone's attention. Smiling even bigger, if possible, he suddenly ripped out a movie case.

"A horror movie!" He shouted.

Dramatically a flash of lightening and a large clap of thunder followed. Kenny and Tyson hugged each other, slightly scared while Hillary and Hiro just rolled their eyes. Spencer chuckled as Bryan let out a sigh of relief and Tala and Ian both smiled excitedly.

"Awesome! That's perfect with storm going on and everything it will be even scarier!" Ian said standing up with excitement.

"Yea and we can turn the lights off in the house too!" Max responded with just as much energy.

Everyone quickly rearranged themselves around the room so that they were all sitting in front of the TV. Max popped in the movie and flicked the lights off. Hillary had cooked some popcorn and was passing some out to everyone. They all sat on the couch or right in front of it.

So about thirty minutes in and Kenny had ran from the room screaming. Tyson and Max were hiding under a blanket on the floor, just their eyes poking out to watch the movie. Hillary was eating popcorn trying to appear as calm as possible while Hiro just sat there intently watching the movie. He was even a little tense. Tala and Ian were enjoying it. They were actually encouraging the monsters in the film. Bryan had fallen asleep, surprise-surprise, and Spencer just watched the movie slightly bored. He like, Bryan and Tala, did not flinch at all at any of the jumping out/sudden noise parts while everyone else panicked.

It was an intense part of the movie as a girl walked down the dark hallway. Suspenseful music intensified the creepiness. Tala saw how drawn Max and Tyson were into the movie and that they were terrified of what would happen next. An evil smirk came across the Russian captain's face and he inched forward from his spot on the couch. As soon as he was within reach he suddenly grabbed both Tyson and Max's ankles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Tyson and Max screamed, popcorn flying high in the air as they jumped up and hugged each other.

Hillary squeaked at their sudden yell and jumped about a foot off the couch along with Ian who was sitting next to her. Hiro, who had just happened to take a sip of his drink at that moment, suddenly began coughing and Spencer quickly patted his back. Bryan had woken up at their scream and was now frantically looking around for any threat while in a defensive pose.

Tala on the other hand was laughing his butt off on the couch. He was now holding his side from laughing so much. Bryan seemed to put two and two together and huffed as he plopped back into his chair.

"Oh man! You should have your faces!" Tala said in between laughs. Tyson pouted as he settled back down on the floor. Max still had a panicked look on his face.

"That's not funny! We were really scared!" Tyson whined.

Suddenly the power went out and the room was plunged into pitch black.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tyson, Max, Hillary, and even Ian shrieked.

"Ok, everyone calm down! I'll go find a flash light." Hiro stated as he attempted to make his way into the kitchen. They heard a loud thump and a 'shit!' immediately after.

'_Well, at least he found the kitchen table._' Spencer thought to himself half amused.

Hiro returned a few minutes later with some flashlights. He passed them out and then began assigning people tasks.

"Hillary, will you go make sure Kenny hasn't had a heart attack? I'm going to go find the fuse box and turn on the back up generators." Hiro said. Hillary nodded and walked slowly down the hall. He began walking towards the front entry. Tyson quickly lunged and latched onto Hiro's legs, stopping him from moving forward.

"DON'T DO IT! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT THE MONSTERS WANT YOU TO DO! THEY ARE WAITING FOR YOU TO GO OUTSIDE SO THEY CAN RIP YOU TO SHREADS AND DRINK YOUR BRAINS!" Tyson wailed.

"Ugh, Tyson! there are no monsters! It's the storm that cut the circuit power." Hiro said to his little brother while rolling his eyes.

"But, but-" Tyson started but Spencer interrupted.

"Take Ian with you, he's really good with wiring and electrical stuff." The blonde said and pushed the small Russian towards him.

Ian's eyes widened and he quickly turned towards Spencer. "Are you serious? I don't want to get eaten! I like my brain!" He said fearfully.

"Oh get over it." Tala said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"And you call your self Russian." Bryan said shaking his head disappointedly.

Ian glared at them and turned back towards Hiro. "You go first." he said and the older Granger headed for the front door. Ian took a deep breath and followed after him.

A few minutes later Hillary returned Kenny-less. She quickly explained that she had found him under all his blankets on the futon and that he would not be leaving them till the morning or till the storm was over. The lights suddenly came back on as the heard the generators start back up. Hiro and Ian entered shortly after.

"Well I think we should all head to bed, it's pretty late." Hiro said glancing at his watch.

Tala nodded and signaled for his team to head to their room. He began crutching after them when he remembered Kai would be there. He grimaced slightly at having to deal with the phoenix and hoped that he would be asleep. He didn't know about Kai's earlier explosion or exercise excursion. When he entered behind Bryan he saw him trying to be silent. As he limped to his futon he saw Kai sleeping. However it wasn't a very peaceful sleep and he seemed quite agitated in his sleep. The fatigued and pained expression on the younger teen's face didn't escape his keen eye either. He glanced away as he dropped onto his bed.

He turned to Spencer giving him curious look. The look he received was not one he had been expecting. Spencer was giving him a hard look as if he had done something. Tala's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms.

"What?" Tala barked.

"You set him off today." Spencer said with a stern voice. He also crossed his arms.

"What?" Tala asked with an honestly confused expression.

"You have been pushing his patience too far." Spencer told him.

Tala huffed at him but was still confused. Bryan rolled his eyes at them and stood beside Spencer with his hands on his hips.

"Spencer's just trying to sound wise. Basically you have royally pissed Kai off. He lost it today, you should have heard his rant. He was legit fuming and shit. The brat went and ran eight miles too, I had to track his sorry ass down and everything." Bryan told his captain bluntly.

"Way to be blunt Bry." Ian said dryly.

"Why are you commenting? You're not even involved in this any way punk!" Bryan spat back.

"Yah! Stop it! We don't need two others fighting!" Spencer said stepping in between Bryan and Ian's eyesight of each other.

"Hey, get back on subject!" Tala said angrily.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HECK UP!"

Everyone in the room turned towards the now very much awake and irritated Kai. Bryan and Ian saw his look and instantly pointed at the other as if to say it was the other's fault. Spencer sighed and walked out of the room to search the kitchen for wine, sake, beer…anything to make it all go away. Tala just stared at the duel haired blader. Kai finally met Tala's gaze, and he took it head on.

"What?" Kai said aggravated.

"Tell me why your angry." Tala said almost in an ordering tone.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the redhead and swiftly laid back down completely ignoring his captain. Tala clenched his fist but exhaled. People had been telling him all day he had upset Kai. And looking at him, he could tell the younger teen was exhausted and slightly depressed. _'He must have gone running.' _Tala thought. He might as well sort it out now. He looked at his teammate again.

"I know it's something I've done. Why won't you tell me?" Tala said trying to sound calm and not frustrated but it was very difficult and he didn't really succeed.

"It doesn't matter. You're not going to listen and in the end it's going to be my fault." Kai said turning onto his side with his back towards Tala. Tala frowned.

Kai sighed as he looked at the sliding door that lead to the porch. He nearly jumped when he felt something plop down next to him. He looked over his shoulder to see Tala sitting Indian style right next to him that his folded knees barely grazed Kai's back. The wolf was looking down at him. Kai looked up at him with an expressionless mask. It almost faltered when he saw the genuinely concerned look on Tala's face.

"I'll listen to you. Please tell me?" He said gently nudging Kai's back with a fist.

Kai looked at him and sat up mirroring Tala's position.

"I understand you are my captain but you need to back off. You've been ordering me around and ignoring everything I have said for the past week. You know how I am with being controlled" Kai stated.

"That's the nice way saying you've been an asshole." Bryan stated from his side of the room. Kai quickly sent him a death glare and he quickly shut up and looked away.

Tala looked down at the bed out of nervous habit. He knew Kai was right, and Bryan too. He had gone too far. He knew that if Kai had acted the way he was acting, then Tala would have also had blown a fuse. And Kai has worse authority issues than the wolf. He glanced back up at him.

"You're right. I've been a jerk. I just figured you would be boring and have no fun at all! I mean none of us ever have fun!" Tala apologized.

"We have fun, you just think we need to publicly enjoy ourselves and we don't. That's not like us at all." Kai said.

"I know. Sorry…" Tala mumbled and fiddled with the blanket.

"Forgiven." Kai said smirking and bumped his fist into Tala's shoulder. Tala looked up and gave him a wolfish grin.

"Yea, I'll forgive you too." Bryan said piping back up.

"I'm not apologizing to you, I haven't done anything to you!" Tala barked back at him.

Bryan just grumbled and laid down on the bed. Ian had seen no point in staying awake during the argument and had already gone to sleep. Spencer walked back into the room and had obviously found something strong because he had a goofy look on his face.

"Awe did my little Kai and my dense Tals fix everything?" Spencer said crushing Tala in a bear hug.

"Yah get off!" Tala said but could not get out of the blondes grip at all.

"Drop him Spence." Kai said calmly.

"Ok." He said and dropped Tala back onto his bed. Spencer then crashed onto his own bed and went to right to sleep.

"I can't believe I have to put up with all of you." Tala said climbing under his covers.

"Hn." Kai said and once again laid on the side.

Tala snuggled in deeper under his blankets when he realized something. The light was still on.

"Bryan, turn the light off." Tala commanded.

"You turn it off! I'm already comfortable!" Bryan huffed from his bed.

"I'm captain!"

"I'm bigger and older!"

"I'm smarter!"

"I'm stronger!"

"I'm sexier~"

"I'm more ruggedly handsome!"

"I'm-"

THUD (Book flying across the room and hitting the light switch.)

"…"

"…"

"Thanks Kai."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please, Please review :D. I will try to update as soon as I can.

StunningGhost


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! I'm sorry its almost been a year since I have updated this story. Honestly I have a complete blank on where to go with this so this will be the last chapter. Also it is not very good but I would rather have a complete story than an incomplete discontinued one. Anyway I hope you like it, its short and sweet :).

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade of Anything**

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**/Bit Beast Talking**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It had been three long, psychotic weeks since the blitzkrieg boys had been staying with the BladeBreakers. Spencer had ordered they all go back to the hospital saying they needed a check up on their injuries. Hiro unfortunately was their driver and had dropped them off at the hospital, speeding off like a mad man. The Russians just glared at the speeding car and tried to make the tires go out with their glaring daggers.

Before Kai or Bryan could even begin to think of running off they were being dragged into the dreaded hospital by their collars courtesy of the giant blonde. Tala walked behind them smirking at their predicament. They had decided to leave Ian at the dojo with the others since he was not injured. Plus their egos would not be able to take his jabs and jokes before somebody explodes.

"Well lets go check in!" Tala said limping up to the counter.

The receptionist looked at him and blushed slightly under his ice blue eyed gaze. "uh-uhhhm how may I help you sir?" She stammered out.

Tala saw the redness in her cheeks and smirked. Hey, Kai used his looks to his advantages so why couldn't he?

"Well hello there! My friends and I need to have a quick check up but if there is too long of a line then we will just leave, unless of course you could somehow move us up." Tala said to her leaning on the counter with his arms crossed on the top. As he had spoken he had leaned in slightly as if trying to get in a closer proximity of the young girl. Kai just rolled his eyes at his captain's flirting ways and sat down next to the fidgeting Bryan.

"O-Ooh well you see I would but that's agai-" The girl was cut off mid-sentence as Tala leaned completely over the counter.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, is that vanilla I smell? I'm sorry I couldn't resist myself, your hair just smells so amazing." He said smooth and charmingly as he held a lock of her hair in his hand and smelled.

"Oh look what do you know there is an opening right here for as soon as the doctor is finished with his current patient!" She said quickly and slightly flustered as she typed away quickly to make what she had said true.

"Thanks!" Tala chirped pulling back away completely.

Spencer sighed and shoved the wolf aside and looked at the receptionist.

"Do we need to fill anything out?" He asked dully.

"Yes, each person getting looked at needs to fill out this chart." She said trying to look around the giant to get another look at Tala as she held out the clipboards.

"Thanks…" The whale grumbled before he moved to sit besides Kai.

"The Tala charm always works!" Tala said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Bryan punched his arm while Kai just rolled his eyes at the wolf. Spencer was trying to ignore them and became interested in the form he had to fill out. However the three other Russians were about to start an all out brawl so he quickly yelled at them in Russian and they instantly began scribbling out their forms.

"I'll take those!" Tala said smirking as he snatched up the forms. He sauntered back over to the front desk and placed them on the counter.

"Is this everything we need?" Tala asked the young receptionist in an _almost_ innocent tone.

"Y-Yes that's all! ummmm unless of course you would like to go out with m-"

"IVANOV!" a nurse called out walking through the door.

"I'm sorry, I must be going." He said winking at her and limped off into the doctor's office.

"He is so full of shit." Bryan said to Kai who just scoffed and continued reading his book.

Tala strode down the hall confidently while following the nurse. She opened a room and he went inside. He sat up on the examining table while the nurse looked over his chart.

"Okay Mr. Ivanov, the doctor will be in in a little bit to have a look at that leg of yours." She said giving him a smile and left.

Tala's attention span dissipated and he looked around the entire room. After he had examined everything and new exactly where everything was he opened the door so he could at least look at the people walking by. He saw a lot of cute petit nurses running around with files and charts, with the occasional patient following in tow. The redhead cringed however when he saw a large military looking man-nurse march by. The male nurse turned and gave Tala a disapproving look before he turned back yelling at someone to hurry up. Tala couldn't help but letting out a howl of laughter as he saw Bryan sulkily follow the large nurse. Bryan saw his captain and flipped him off before rushing after the monster of a nurse.

"Hello there, you must be Tala. Let's get that cast off and get some new x-rays okay?" The doctor said politely.

*~*Waiting Room*~*

"Man, I am so glad that is over with!" Bryan huffed as he walked back into the waiting room.

"How did it go with your kind looking nurse?" Tala said barely being able to contain his laughter.

"I don't know what it is, but I have the worst luck with nurses! He kept shouting at me and I would have strangled him if the doctor hadn't come in and excused him!" Bryan said furiously.

"Hey there's Kai, I guess we can go now." Spencer said noticing the slate haired blader walk through the door.

Despite their horrible memories of the Abby, they were slightly glad with the tests that they had been put through. They could all recover from injuries a lot quicker than normal people. Tala's ankle was no longer broken and he didn't have to wear anything to protect it except for a brace when running or training. His ribs were also fine. Bryan's collarbone was completely healed, it hadn't been a very serious fracture in the first place. Kai's ribs were still recovering, his running excursion had not allowed them to fully heal yet, but they were a lot less painful. They saw his cast had been removed and was now only sporting a black removable brace.

"Let's go." Kai stated approaching them.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bryan said following the smaller teen.

"Hold on I want to see that nurse again!" Tala said racing up to the front desk. He saw the nurse's back to him so he coughed.

"Excuse me, young lady." He said charmingly. However when the nurse turned around he cringed and his jaw dropped to the floor. It was Janice!

"Why hello." The old nurse flirted back at the wolf. She leaned closer to him and Tala could smell her horrible breath and old lady perfume. He had to hold his breath to not cough or sneeze.

"Uhhhh never mind!" Tala said and sprinted away from the counter as fast as he could.

**/Awww what is it pup? Too old for you? She seemed just like your type!/ **Wolborg laughed wolfishly.

'_well you can have her then!' _Tala retaliated.

**/Ha no thank you! I couldn't steal your woman from you pup. So go back there and get her!/**

'_Stop saying stuff like that! It's gross, I can already feel my brain deteriorating!' _Tala said finally catching up with the others by the curb.

**/Oh that's not because of her…sorry pup I really really had to go, and when you gotta go, you just gotta go!/ **Wolborg howled triumphantly before leaving Tala's mind.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Tala mumbled while the others just stared at him strangely.

Their cab finally came and they made their way back to Tyson's dojo. They were greeted by a scared Tyson flying out of the house followed by a crazed looking Hillary. The Russians cringed slightly at her look. Tyson came skidding towards them and latched onto Kai's leg.

"DON'T LET HER KILL ME! PLEASE!" Tyson wailed. Kai had a look of disgust on his face as he tried to shake the world champion off his leg.

"Hey, no cast!" Tyson said poking Tala's leg since he was at that level.

"TYSON GRANGER!" Hillary shouted at the world champion.

"GET OFF!" Kai yelled angrily finally fed up with the leech attached to his leg. He shoved the navy blue haired boy off and said boy scrambled to his feet.

"Whatever she says I did, I didn't do it!" Tyson said quickly before scurrying off.

Hillary stomped up to the Russians with a seething look on her face. She planted both feet firmly on the ground and put both hands on her hips while huffing. She opened her mouth to start yelling when Kai raised a single hand.

"Stop right there. If I don't need to know, I don't want to know. Choose _very _carefully." Kai said giving her a warning look before walking past her.

"UGH! MEN!" She shouted before stomping back into the dojo.

The other three Russians just stood there silently.

"She scares me sometimes." Spencer said.

"Agreed." Both Tala and Bryan spoke at the same time before following the others inside.

Kai stepped into the living room and saw Max intensely playing a video game against Ian. Kenny was on the couching typing away on Dizzy as usual. He heard Hillary chopping vegetables and muttering curses and threats against Tyson.

'_Note to self, if I want enough teammates for the next tournament, keep Hillary away from Tyson.'_ Kai thought as he headed to his room.

*~* Tala *~*

"But I don't want to leave tomorrow!" Tala whined in Russian as Spencer informed him they would be leaving in the morning.

"Come on Tala, I know you want to stay but we have that Russian tournament coming up. We need to start training ourselves as well." Spencer answered back.

"Great, just what I want to go back to…training!" Bryan said sarcastically.

"Are you staying here Kai?" Ian asked from his futon

"No" Was Kai's simple answer as he continued flipping through his book.

"This is not fair." Tala huffed but also plopped down onto his bed.

"Life's no-"

"Shut up Ian." Bryan quickly interrupted.

Well we have an early day tomorrow. Good night." Spencer said flicking the light off.

*~* Morning *~*

The BladeBreakers and Blitzkrieg boys stood outside the dojo waiting for the taxi to arrive. Even Hillary and Kenny were there.

"Man, it sucks you guys are already heading back." Tyson said messing with his cap.

"Agreed." Tala said crossing his arms and giving Spencer a look.

"I know but we have overstayed our visit. Thank you so much for allowing us to stay with you guys." Spencer responded politely.

"Ah it's no problem! Had the most fun since we gave Max a red bull!" Tyson said giving the younger blonde a pat on the back.

"Hey! Let's not talk about that, that was an embarrassing moment of my life." Max said with an upset voice. Everyone knew he was just kidding though. As everyone laughed the taxi pulled up.

"Well I guess it's time to be going." Max said with a sad smile.

The American walked forward and gave Tala, Spencer, Ian, and Bryan a good firm handshake. When he reached Kai he quickly gave him a tight hug before Kai could react.

"Come back soon ok?" Max said and pulled away from the group.

"Sure" Kai said nodding.

"awwwww!" Tyson said before engulfing the group in a big hug. Kenny and Hillary looked at each other an joined in the big group hug. Max even rejoined the hug.

"Alright, alright! Enough love! Time to go!" Bryan said as the dog pile broke up.

The Russians grabbed their bags and packed them into the taxis. With one last wave goodbye the Blitzkrieg Boys drove off.

"Well, goodbye warm weather, and back to frozen ice land." Tala complained.

Kai had had enough. He glanced at Spencer who just rolled his eyes and looked out of the window. Kai smirked with an almost evil smile. The slate haired Russian suddenly turned and closed his hand, which was holding a cloth soaked in chloroform, over Tala's face. The redhead went down pretty quickly, having been completely oblivious to the plot. The wolf slumped against the side of the car and Kai straightened out back in his spot. He glanced at the driver who had a confused look on his face.

"You didn't see anything." Kai said and slipped some money into his pocket.

The driver just nodded and continued for the airport.

"Never play with fire." Spencer muttered under his breath as he glanced back out the window smirking as well.

* * *

Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this story1 Again I am sorry that I could not write a better ending, but this will also opening things up for e to write a new story without worrying about getting this one complete. Let me what you thought of the story! Thank you everyone who has read this story and who has reviewed, you are AWESOME

StunningGhost


End file.
